Doppelganger
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, estudiante de la Prepa Fairy Tail Earthland, durante un viaje con todos sus compañeros se encontrara cara a Cara con Lucy Ashley de la preparatoria Fairy Tail Edoras... ¿Que clase de enredos traera eso? NatsuLucy, CANCELADO, PROXIMO REBOOT
1. Prologo

**Doppelganger**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Premisa:**

"Lucy Heartfilia es una chica que no tiene mucho se inscribió a la preparatoria Fairy Tail Earthland, de origen ingles tuvo un noviazgo breve con un chico llamado Loki, pero no funciono, aunque el afirmara que la adoraba, que ella era su mundo y todo, Lucy sabía que el chico era demasiado fiel a su naturaleza de mujeriego, mas, desde su entrada a la prepa, conoció a Natsu Dragneel, quien sin saberlo se volvió el mundo de la rubia, claro que ella no está consciente de lo mucho que le gusta, mas porque sabe que el pelirosa no hace mucho termino una relación con una amiga de su infancia conocida como Lissana, quien después del rompimiento en buenos términos con Natsu se cambio a la Preparatoria Fairy Tail-Edoras, durante su tiempo en la preparatoria se ha hecho de buenos amigos como Erza Scarlet, la profesora más joven de educación física, Mirajane, la Subdirectora (quien también es muy joven) Gray Fullbuster y su autoproclamada rival de amor por Gray, Juvia Loxar, así como de Levy Mcgarden y Gazille Redfox (quien antes fuera un pandillero pero que ahora busca la redención gracias al director Makarov) también cuida de una pequeña amiga suya llamada Wendy Marvell quien hará lo posible para ayudar no solo a Lucy, sino a todo aquel que lo necesite

Lucy Ashley es una chica violenta, pandillera y con serios problemas de carácter de origen estadounidense, Estudiante de la Preparatoria Fairy Tail-Edoras, Ashley como prefiere que le llamen, se dedica a torturar a aquellos que siente que son unos pelmazos y… principalmente al chico que le llama la atención, con quien se comporta totalmente Tsundere… Natsu Dragion, un joven muy tímido que cambia al subirse a su automóvil… un Mustang modificado por él, excelente mecánico, tuvo un romance con una chica de nombre Lisana (con una sola S) que falleció hace tiempo, le costó algo de trabajo superarlo, ahora es el blanco de Lucy Ashley, pese a que lo atormenta, no puede negar que la rubia le atrae demasiado, clar que no sabe si es una atracción de corte sentimental o como la de una hermana fastidiosa pero que quiere mucho, aunque cuando conoció a Lissana de la Preparatoria Fairy Tail Earthland, se sintió levemente atraído por esta ultima mas por ser idéntica a la Lisana que conoció, lo cual le causa mucha confusión, tiene como Gran amigo a Gray Surge, un chico friolento que siempre carga demasiada ropa encima y que esta perdidamente enamorado de Juvia, quien no le hace caso, Lucy Ashley es la peor enemiga de Erza Knightwalker, la prefecta mas ruda y estricta de la preparatoria.

Ahora, por azares del destino, ambas preparatorias han organizado un campamento al mismo balneario… donde no saben que se encontraran con sus dobles exactos y ocasionara muchos problemas y malentendidos"

**Personajes Perfiles:**

**Fairy Tail Earthland:**

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Nacida en Liverpool, Inglaterra, Lucy Heartfilia hija de Layla Heartfilia, se crio como una chica muy modesta, pese a que su familia era dueña de las mejores compañías de trenes de toda Inglaterra y eran socios de la principales Navieras del Reino Unido, aun así, ella en sus primeros años de vida estuvo viviendo tanto en México como en España, por lo que pudo convivir con muchos tipos de personas y aprender mucho de las culturas, al morir su madre, Lucy pasa por una depresión, pero esta es solventada por un amigo suyo, Loki, ambos viven una buena amistad que culmino en noviazgo, si bien al principio todo parecía ir miel sobre hojuelas, mas por la caballerosidad de Loki y que muchas decían que era el sueño de cualquier chica, la naturaleza ligona de Loki da al traste con la relación, pese a que le decía que podía cambiar y que su amor era muy fuerte, Lucy para no perder su amistad decidió cortar por lo sano y darle a Loki la libertad que buscaba, al final no hubo problemas, ya que ambos entendieron que no podían estar juntos, mas tarde, decide inscribirse a la Preparatoria Fairy Tail Earthland, conocida por un nivel académico muy bueno, en ella la primer persona que conoció fue Natsu Dragneel, quien junto con su inseparable gato Happy, se volvió su mejor amigo en toda la preparatoria, Lucy quiere mucho a Natsu, pues él ha resultado ser alguien que le devolvió el interés en la diversión, aunque muchos se preguntan por qué se lleva tan bien con él, siendo que son muy distintos, pero Lucy afirma que Natsu es alguien muy especial, y le gusta como es. Sin saber que lentamente ha ido enamorándose de él. Lucy también se hizo amiga de la cerebrito de la prepa, Levy Mcgarden, una chica noble y dulce que es la única que sabe que Lucy escribe una novela, también en poco tiempo se hizo buena amiga de la profesora Erza Scarlet, quien de vez en cuando le pide consejos de ropa… para tratar de seducir al profesor de química… Jerall Fernández, Lucy ha ido cursando la preparatoria sin más problemas que un incidente con una pandilla conocida como Phantom, del cual fue ayudada por Natsu y su reciente amigo Gray (y donde conoció a Juvia Loxar, quien la acosa autonombrándose su rival de amor), mas después de eso, ha seguido con su vida normal, de fiesta con Natsu y Gray, ayudando a Erza, ayudando a Cana Alberona con su problema de alcoholismo y a tratar de resolver un terrible problema con su padre, a veces escuchando el recital de una chica llamada Kinana (de quien sospecha está involucrada con un pandillero) y termino haciéndose cargo de una jovencita llamada Wendy Marvell y su gatita Charle… de la que Happy parece estar interesado, Wendy de inmediato se volvió como una hermana para ella… sin saber que la excursión escolar programada a uno de los mejores centros recreativos del Caribe cambiara su vida como no tiene idea.

**Natsu Dragneel:** Se desconoce su lugar de nacimiento, pero fue registrado en Japón, desde muy pequeño fue criado por un misterioso hombre conocido como Igneel, quien le adopto como su hijo, aunque a la edad de 7 años, se marcho dejándolo a cargo de un tutor, Makarov, director de la preparatoria Fairy Tail EarthLand. Natsu creció como cualquier niño, aunque muy hiperactivo, durante su niñez se hiso amigo de los hermanos, Mirajane, Elfman y Lissana, siendo con esta última con la que guardo una gran amistad, lo que hacía que muchos creyeran que a futuro habría mucho mas entre ellos, también conoció a Gray Fullbuster, a Erza Scarlet, y a muchos más, en un momento de su pubertad, encontró a un pequeño gato super inteligente, al que llamo Happy, mas tarde, por fin acepto las proposiciones de Lissana, haciéndose novios, pero desde el inicio, todo fallo, Lissana era muy dulce, y podía tener mano dura cuando era el momento, pero Natsu era incontrolable, era demasiado bromista, si bien esas cualidades fueron las que hicieron que en un principio ella se enamorara de Natsu, al paso del tiempo la empezaron a hartar, trato de cambiar por él, pero Natsu no hizo nada reciproco, lo que al final hizo que ella fuera la que decidiera romper la relación… el motivo que le dio a Natsu cuando le pregunto fue simple, ella maduro antes que él y comprendió que un amor de la infancia es solo eso, un amor de la infancia, aun así ,ambos siguieron siendo amigos ya que Natsu admitió que nunca la quizo mas allá de una hermana (y pues, siempre se tomo a juego las propuestas de matrimonio de Lissana), mas tarde, Natsu conocería a Lucy Heartfilia, quien le daría un nuevo mundo, ella era participe en muchas de sus locuras, si bien era más cuerda que él, no dudaba en apoyar una buena broma, además, Natsu no podía evitar notar la clara belleza física de la rubia, pero claro, fingía demencia, y se concentraba en jugar con su gato Happy cuando tenía pensamientos "Non santos" al respecto de la rubia… lo que ya era costumbre. Con el paso del tiempo, el no ha notado que en ella ha surgido una necesidad de cuidarla, de protegerla, así como una especie de "celo", especialmente cuando ella platica con su ex novio Loki o con el capitán del equipo de Kick Boxing, Laxus Dreyar.

**Erza Scarlet: **La profesora de Educación física de la preparatoria, de origen ingles (aunque ella nació en Londres), de no más de 21 años, Erza, desde siempre fue una mujer que aprendió artes marciales y esgrima, así como Kendo y otras artes del manejo de la espada, siempre se ha destacado por su cabello largo y rojo, así como de su imponente condición física, pese a su apariencia ruda, es una mujer muy tierna, algunos dicen que posee "el Síndrome de Peter Pan" de closet, ya que aunque aparenta ser estricta, le encantan los peluches, los dulces y es muy pero muy tímida con la persona que quiere, está enamorada de Jerall Fernández, el profesor de Química, desde que conoció a Lucy, pese a ser ella una profesora, le pide consejos de moda a Lucy con respecto a su atuendo, y como verse mas "moderna" y sexy, para tratar de seducir a Jerall, aunque claro, eso no hace que le dé preferencia a Lucy en la hora de los exámenes, pero al menos ah hecho que ambas sean muy buenas amigas. Tiene un oscuro gusto por la literatura erótica y las películas porno, así como las mangas Hentai y Echi.

**Gray Fullbuster: **Nacido en Canadá, Gray perdió a sus padres muy joven, siendo crido por la mujer que sus padres dejaron en su testamento como Tutora, Ur, Gray creció junto con otro joven que también Ur cuidaba, conocido como Lyon Bastia, con lo que ambos desarrollaron una relación de hermanos a lo Drake y Josh, peleándose mucho, pero apoyándose, Gray nunca negó que su primer amor platónico fuera su tutora, aunque también mostro interés en la hija de su tutora… Ultear Milkovich, desde muy joven, cuando se mudaron a la Ciudad de Magnolia, Gray se hizo amigo de Natsu Dragneel, y más tarde de Erza Scarlet, en un principio, se sintió atraído por la Scarlet, pero más tarde decidió no arriesgar su vida, el intuyo desde un inicio que la relación de Natsu y Lissana fracasaría, por el modo de ser de ambos, por lo que los apoyo en lo que pudo, se hizo amigo de Lucy cuando Natsu los presento, y no negó que era una chica muy hermosa, mas tarde, al ayudarle con un problema de pandilleros, Gray conoció a la que sería su acosadora número uno, Juvia Loxar, no niega que es una chica bonita, pero no entiende por qué la chica lo sigue a todos lados, el cree que ella debería de ser mas asertiva… no sabe que su deseo pronto se cumplirá… y también siente confusión, ya que últimamente Ultear se le acerca mucho en plan de amigos.

**Juvia Loxar: **Nacida en los Estados Unidos de padre ruso y madre americana, Juvia siempre fue una chica algo triste, decía que atraía la desgracia, siempre tuvo problemas con sus novios, lo que al final la volvió depresiva y violenta, al grado de unirse a la pandilla conocida como Phantom, donde hacia equipo con otros tipos que se hacían llamar los Element Four, al final, después de un incidente con Lucy, ella conoció a Gray, de quien quedo tremendamente prendada, pero por un malentendido cree que Gray ama a Lucy, así que se autoproclamo la rival de Lucy, ahora hará todo lo posible por enamorar a Gray y que este la note, no sabe que pronto pasara algo muy confuso para ella.

**Fairy Tail Edoras:**

**Lucy Ashley: **Nacida en Queens, Estados Unidos, Ashley es hija de una de las más poderosas familias dueñas de una de las principales cadenas de telecomunicaciones, Ashley, como prefiere que la llamen, siempre fue muy apegada a su padre y tenía problemas con su madre, a la muerte de su amado padre, ella se volvió muy rebelde, al grado de que fue a parar muchas veces a las comandancias de policía y se le hizo incluso un expediente criminal por vandalismo, daños a la propiedad privada, agresión con premeditación, alevosía y ventaja, resistencia al arresto, participar en carreras de motocicleta clandestinas entre otras, por ordenes de su madre, ingreso a la preparatoria Fairy Tail Edoras, donde quedo bajo el cargo de la intendente Erza Knightwalker, con quien de inmediato se llevo fatal, ambas parecen detestarse más que nada en el mundo, y Knightwalker solo la cuida por que el dinero de la familia Ashley es muy valioso para la institución regida por el estricto director Fausto. Aun así, Ashley se ha hecho de buenos amigos, su rival y amiga, Levy, la ídolo de la preparatoria, Juvia Loxar, la madura y Sensual Wendy, así como el tímido y delicado, pero excelente conductor de autos, Natsu Dragion, siendo este ultimo el que más intriga le causa, ya que en él ve una esperanza de mejoría, le agrada, no lo niega, aunque no sabe si le gusta como potencial pareja o como un hermanito… tampoco entiende por qué gusta de torturar de modo suave a ese chico, lo cela a todo momento pero niega estar interesada en él, que solo evita que las chicas cometan algún error, no entiende sus propias emociones al respecto de él, aunque duda que sea amor… tal vez el viaje pueda aclarar su mente…. Y conocer a alguien.

**Natsu Dragion: **Nacido en Alabama, desde siempre fue un niño tímido y llorón, pero su gusto por los autos era lo único en lo que era rudo, Natsu desde entonces trato de ser mas aplicado y asertivo, tuvo mucho apoyo en su pubertad de parte de una niña llamada Lisana, quien más tarde se convertiría en su novia, su relación fue muy bella, pero ella moriría debido a un accidente de trenes, lo que hizo que él se enfocara en su auto, un Mustang que Lisana le había ayudado a armar. Cuando ingreso a la preparatoria FT Edoras, conoció a Ashley, quien desde un principio fue su pesadilla… el problema es que con el paso del tiempo, termino siendo incapaz de concebir su existencia en esa prepa sin esa loca maniática, no lo sabía, pero para él era como estar con una fastidiosa hermana mayor… no puede negar que la quiere mucho, aunque le teme y respeta, cuando una chica llamada Lissana ingreso a la prepa, no puede evitar pensar en la rubia y en cómo podía ser mejor si fuera como ella… aun así, le gustaría que fuera más dulce, más amable como esa chica Lissana que le hace sentirse confuso… Y nostálgico

**Erza Knightwalker: **Intendente, nació en Alemania, pero se crio en Estados Unidos, es una mujer ruda a más no poder, estricta e intransigente, odia a los rebeldes y especialmente siente una profunda aversión por Lucy Ashley, a quien con gusto encerraría en la cárcel y tiraría la llave. Respeta mucho al director Fausto y tiene un pequeño sentimiento incomodo por el profesor de química Mistgun (que en realidad se llama Jeral, pero prefiere ese apodo), desearía poder encontrar un modo de deshacerse de Ashley, pero no sabe que pronto su vida cambiara. Tiene un gusto secreto por el Sadomasoquismo.

**Gray Surge: **joven de origen noruego, aunque nació en un viaje al Caribe mexicano, por lo que posee la doble nacionalidad**, **es muy friolento y tiende a enfermarse con facilidad, se hizo gran amigo de Natsu Dragion, y aunque no lo pareciera, es un buen amigo de Lucy Ashley, cundo conoció a la ídolo de la preparatoria, Juvia Loxer, de inmediato decidió que ella sería su amada, aunque ella lo trata de modo muy despectivo, está decidido a conquistarla, aunque para ello se vea forzado a tener una pulmonía…. Pronto su sueño se cumplirá, aunque no como él lo desea

**Juvia Loxer: **De origen ruso, esta chica siendo algo altanera y engreída, se gano a pulso el titulo de la ídolo de la preparatoria, pese a su sexy apariencia es una buena peleadora, le gustan los hombres que no dudan de su masculinidad, y si bien, le agrada que Gray Surge se le declare, le molesta verlo siempre tan cubierto y le gustaría que se destapara un poco, porque intuía que al menos debía de tener un buen cuerpo. Se lleva bien con Lucy Ashley y con la recién llegada Lissana… Y pronto vera que a veces… no es bueno desear que alguien cambie demasiado

Prologo:

Era un día hermoso, la Preparatoria Fairy Tail estaba en una fecha cercana al periodo vacacional más, los estudiantes se preparaban para empezar sus actividades.

En un departamento pequeño, Lucy Heartfilia se preparaba para acudir a la preparatoria.

-Sera un gran día- dijo segura para sí mientras que sonreía, ese día se anunciaría por fin el destino del viaje escolar, serian unas excelentes vacaciones.

-Princesa, ya es hora de ir a clases- dijo una joven mujer de cabellos purpura, Lucy le miro y suspiro.

-Virgo, ya te he dicho que no me llames princesa... ¿Y por qué no te has puesto aun tu uniforme?- preguntó mientras qué la doncella solo se miraba.

-Tengo puesto mi uniforme- dijo ella con calma.

-El uniforme de la prepa, recuerda que tú también vas- dijo Lucy con calma, Virgo solo le miro, y asintió – Y por cierto, dile a Wendy que debemos de irnos pronto.

-Iré a cambiarme Princesa- dijo mientras qué Lucy suspiraba, Virgo era la doncella que su padre le había signado como condición de dejarla estudiar en la prepa Fairy Tail Earthland, básicamente habían crecido como buenas amigas, pero Virgo era muy celosa de su deber (y de la vida sentimental de Lucy…) Virgo era una buena chica, pero también era muy metiche y le gustaba divertirse (aunque su rostro no lo pareciera) a costa de los demás.

-En fin… solo espero que Natsu no logre que lo castiguen por tantas bromas, sería muy aburrido el viaje sin el- dijo la chica.

-Le guuuusta- dijo Virgo apareciendo tras de ella.

-¡Ah Virgo! ¡No digas esas cosas!- exclamo asustada -¡No te confundas, Natsu es tan solo mi mejor amigo y…! y… la verdad, no creo que el piense en mi como otra cosa- dijo algo decepcionada.

-Si claro… y por eso el otro día estaba dormido en su cama… y se la vive aquí pese a tener su propia casa- dijo Virgo con sarcasmo –Además de que desayuna, come y cena como si esta fuera su casa y tienen la tendencia de ponerse la ropa de usted princesa… o la quiere mucho más que una amiga o es gay y quiere ser como usted, no hay de otra.

-Vamos, el vive solo con su gato Happy, así que me imagino que le gusta pasar tiempo con sus amigos, y no creo que sea gay… es solo muy bromista… además el tuvo una novia- dijo la rubia, Virgo solo le miro.

-Si así fuera, se la pasaría con Gray o con Gazille, además, usted lo dijo, tuvo, en tiempo pasado… por cierto, Wendy se adelanto, tenía un proyecto con Romeo y debía de pedir permiso en su escuela para ir con nosotras- dijo Virgo.

-Bien… entonces vámonos, espero que el viaje sea genial- dijo Lucy mientras que ambas salían…

Lucy solo suspiro mientras miraba las calles, esperaba ansiosa este viaje, por fin podría tomase unas merecidas vacaciones y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez se cumpliría la profecía de su amiga Cana Alberona sobre que tendría un "Encuentro Predestinado" que le cambiaria la vida.

En otro lugar.

-Bien, firme aquí y saldrá libre la chica- dijo un policía a una mujer pelirroja, esta solo firmo de mala gana la carta de fianza.

Entonces un policía fue a la zona de celdas de la comisaria y abrió una de ellas.

-Hey tu, Lucy… Ashley, ya pagaron tu fianza, ya puedes irte- dijo el policía con desgana.

-Ya era hora… oh diablos ¿Qué chingados hace Madame Frígida aquí?- pregunto fastidiada .Mejor hubieran enviado a un perro… me sentiría mas comoda.

-Vengo a sacarte mocosa descerebrada, deberías agradecerme, el juez quería que te ficharan en la penitenciaría- dijo la pelirroja mientras qué Lucy solo bufo molesta.

-¿Tanta idiotez solo por que gane en la carrera de motocicletas?- preguntó fastidiada.

-Era una carrera clandestina y dejaste medio muerto al hijo del Jefe de la policía de la paliza que le metiste- dijo la pelirroja cada vez mas enfadada –Y ahora cierra ese sucio hocico si no quieres que lo reconsidere y pida que te manden a la penitenciaria para que las reclusas se diviertan con tu trasero.

-Bah, como si pudieras Erza, sabes bien que el director Fausto se moriría de un infarto si pierde los fondos que mi madre les da- dijo con una sonrisa macabra mientras que recogía su caso y firmaba par qué le entregaran el resto de sus cosas -¿Cómo que no me piensan regresar mi moto? ¡Es una Harley! ¡Malditos hambreados! ¡No es justo esto!

-Eh, sé tiene que quedar hasta que pague la multa de transito señorita- dijo el policía nervioso, Ashley tenia historial en la comisaria y sentían que era mejor no enfadarla…. Porque ya una vez le había pegado a un interno por eso.

-Pues que poca tienen… Hey Erza, dame para pagar la multa y nos podamos largar de este cuchitril- dijo con seriedad.

-Llámame señorita Knightwalker y no te pienso dar un centavo ingrata, solo me encomendaron sacarte de la celda, lo que pase después no es mi asunto- dijo Knightwlaker con calma y se dio la vuelta y se marchaba con una sonrisa irónica y satisfecha… dios como odiaba a esa chica, Ashley solo le miro con rabia.

-Hija de tu… -exclamo mientras que le entregaban su celular y ella de mala gana lo tomaba.

Saliendo de la Comisaria se sentó a esperar a que vinieran a recogerla, ya le había hablado a Dragion y a Juvia, pero ninguno de los dos podían ya que tenían compromisos (y sabia que Dragion cuando se trataba de su Mustang no había poder humano que lo moviera de allí), por lo que solo le quedo llamar a Levy… odiaba deberle favores a esa enana con complejo de mecánica, pero era mejor que nada, al menos no le negaría un préstamo para sacar su preciosa Harley del Corralón, ya que adoraba esa moto.

-Solo espero que la reina de las frígidas no vaya a joder el viaje de generación… ese lugar a donde vamos está demasiado chido como para que me quede- dijo mientras qué pensaba en su vida… -Soy una perdedora… 17 años y aun no tengo un solo novio… tal vez debería de considerar a Natsu… nah… es demasiado tímido… y demasiado suave, no aguantaría… además, aun no olvida a su novia muerta… como me gustaría ayudarle… aunque no se lo merezca… me pregunto… ¿Seré capaz de encontrar a alguien?

Y miro al cielo, en ese momento estaba tan despejado que pudo ver las estrellas, siempre gusto de la astronomía, por lo que al ver el cielo distinguió la constelación de Leo… y algo le dijo que esa era una señal.

En ese momento al unisonó, ambas chicas en distintos lugares vieron al cielo… y como si fuera una premonición supieron que todo cambiaria… no sabían cómo, pero lo haría.

Fin Prologo.

Este es solo el inicio, el primer cap vendrá después de que termine "Recuperando la Confianza" pero no será tan tardado, por lo mientras, cualquier idea que deseen apoyar con gusto la leeré y veré si es posible meterla.

Antes que nada, este fic tendrá estos Pairings: NatsuLucy, Lucy Ashley/Loki, Natsu Dragion/Lissana (estas dos son un regalo para Girl Hatake) ErzaJerall, Gazille/Levy y un cuadrado amoroso entre los Grays y las Juvias así como Ultear metiendo cizaña entre ellos.

Nota, para los que no conozcan a Kinana, es un personaje que aparece en el volumen 21 de Fairy Tail, es una chica de 20 años que se acaba de unir al gremio y que se supone es Cubelios, la serpiente de Cobra, que fue convertida en serpiente por un mago oscuro y mas tarde fue adoptada por Cobra sin saber que era serpiente, Kinana fue reconvertida en humana por Makarov y no recuerda nada de su vida como Cubelios excepto la frase "quisiera oír tu vos"

No se corten, que su opinión vale.

Por cierto, hay un segundo proyecto en puerta… un crossover Naruto/Fairy Tail, je, una historia Mirajane/Naruto muy interesante

Suerte.


	2. Perfiles 2

**Doppelganger**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Perfiles 2:**

**Nota: En lo que esperamos a que el fic tenga su comienzo, les regalo más perfiles de los personajes participantes, así ahorraremos tiempo en el fic para no tener explicaciones incordiosas que harían más lento el fic. Por cierto, no todos tendrán un doble… aunque algunos me los inventare y usare algunos del relleno del anime a algunos personajes les cambiare los apellidos.**

**Fairy Tail-Earthland:**

**Levy Mcgarden:**

Amiga de Lucy Heartfilia. Nació en Estados Unidos y desde pequeña mostro un gran interés por los libros, al grado que era llamada Nerd, pero a ella jamás le importo, creció al lado de sus amigos Jet y Droy, que aunque le confesaron su amor ella les rechazo al instante, mas tarde se inscribiría a la preparatoria Fairy Tail donde se destacaría por ser la "Diosa de la Biblioteca" ya que pese a no ser una de las chicas mas dotadas, tenía un carisma y una gran belleza que hacían que muchos la cortejaran, aunque a Levy jamás le importo eso, se hizo amiga de Lucy Heartfilia cuando descubrió que esta escribía una novela de magos… después de un tiempo, durante un conflicto con la preparatoria Phantom, Levy fue salvajemente golpeada por un pandillero de nombre Gazille Redfox, durante un tiempo estuvo levemente traumatizada… mas cuando supo que después del incidente, Gazille se traslado a la prepa Fairy Tail… durante ese tiempo vivió con algo de miedo, hasta que un incidente con el capitán de Kickboxing Laxus Dreyar le hizo ver a Gazille de modo distinto… el malentendido hizo que Gazille recibiera una paliza por ella, sin entender por qué paso, ha tratado de conocer más sobre Gazille, quien pese su apariencia no es un tipo tan rudo como cualquiera pensaría… es muy sarcástico, irónico, y… posee un tremendo amor por los gatos, al grado que se la pasa buscando algún gato que lo soporte. Levy no entiende que es lo que siente por el… le confunde, pero espera poder entenderlo en el viaje… sin saber que solo obtendrá mas confusiones.

**Gazille Redfox:**

Nacido en los barrios bajos de Nueva York, Gazille siempre tuvo una vida difícil, fue criado por un pandillero apodado como Matallicana, el cual le dejo a cargo de José Porla, el director de la prepa Phantom, durante ese tiempo, Gazille creció rodeado de la peor calaña de la ciudad, aunque se hizo amigo de Juvia Loxar, quien era la única que valía la pena, su amistad era tan fuerte que algunos llegaron a pensar que eran novios o algo así, pero Gazille desmentía eso, el respetaba a Juvia y era el único que conocía la dura vida de la chica. Durante un tiempo, para bajar la moral de la preparatoria rival, Fairy Tail, José orquesto una serie de ataques en contra de ellos, una de las victimas fue Levy Mcgarden y la otra Lucy Heartfilia, durante los conflictos, Gazille conoció a Natsu quien le derroto y salvo a Lucy de la "tortura" (le tiñeron el pelo con aerosol de fácil remoción y la disfrazaron de pollo, así como le colocaron un letrero de "la reina del Cosplay" apodo que Lucy no ha podido quitarse) al finalizar, Lucy le hizo ver lo que había hecho y después de que Juvia se uniera a la preparatoria Fairy Tail, Gazille se convenció de enmendar sus acciones gracias a su amiga, ahora está tratando de adaptarse, no tuvo problemas en ser aceptado por Natsu, y Lucy le perdono el mal rato… lo que lo confunde es el sentimiento de culpa por lo que le hizo a Levy, ha tratado de disculparse, pero siempre algo provoca malentendidos, recientemente conoció a Wendy Marvell que le ha estado brindando apoyo moral y algunas ideas para acercarse más a Levy.

**Mirajane:**

Subdirectora de la preparatoria Fairy Tail, nacida en Francia fue una chica muy ruda en sus años de estudiante, al grado de ser apodada "la Demonio", era rival de su compañera de cursos Erza Scarlet, pero después de un tiempo (y una visita a la correccional) decidió cambiar y termino con rapidez la universidad y más tarde fue contratada por Makarov para el puesto de Subdirectora, ella quiere mucho a sus dos hermanos, a Elfman quien es un chico rudo pero noble, y a Lissana, aunque nunca estuvo al cien por ciento de acuerdo con la relación entre esta y Natsu, ya que le parecía algo infantil, actualmente es irónicamente una de las que más apoya a Lucy, quien pese a ser una estudiante se ha ganado el afecto de casi todo el cuerpo docente. No se sabe si le gusta alguien, pero algunos rumores la vinculan con Fried Justine y Laxus Dreyar.

**Elfman:**

Hermano menor de Mirajane, muy sobreprotector, en un principio era un chico llorón, pero conforme paso el tiempo decidió que sería mas hombre, es buen amigo de Natsu y Gray, mas tarde se hizo amigo de Loki, y de Lucy, y por algún motivo siempre le dice a Lucy que si quiere salir con su hermana debe de derrotarle, aunque Lucy le afirma que no quiere salir con Mirajane, a raíz de un incidente fue "golpeado" por una mujer ultrafemeinista conocida como Evergreen, desde ese entonces existe una cierta rivalidad entre ambos, el problema es que siempre les asignan trabajos escolares juntos. No sabe por que, pero algo en ella le causa cierta fascinación.

**Lissana:**

Hermana menor de Mirajane y Elfman, fue amiga de la infancia de Natsu Dragneel, en un principio le insistía con que a futuro se casarían, se hicieron los mejores amigos, ya de mayores empezaron a salir como pareja, en un principio fue algo hermoso, pero el carácter bromista y valedor de Natsu, aunado a que rara vez les tocaba un trabajo juntos y a que este nunca metió ningún esfuerzo en la relación, lo que hizo que al final rompieran, pese que terminaron en buenos términos, Lissana no se sentía cómoda con Natsu, así que se cambio a la preparatoria Fairy Tail Edoras, donde conoció a gente idéntica a sus conocidos, no puede negar que eun principio le dio miedo, pero termino adaptándose, durante su primer año, conoció a Natsu Dragion y a Lucy Ashley… dos personajes muy peculiares, en Ashley conoció a una chica de fuertes decisiones pero de mucha lealtad que se volvió amiga suya en poco tiempo… y en Dragion… solo podría decirse que vio en el al Natsu que a ella siempre le llamo la atención, alguien más dulce, noble y amable… pero no sabe que siente por él, además, el no tiene mucho que perdió a su novia en un accidente de trenes.

**Loki:**

Nacido en Londres, conoció a Lucy Heartfilia durante la secundaria, ya en ese entonces tenía fama de mujeriego, pero Lucy fue una gran influencia en su vida, al grado que se enamoro de ella, después de un tiempo de cortejo, Lucy acepto salir con él y todo fue de maravilla… los primeros dos meses… el problema es que la naturaleza mujeriega de Loki hizo que constantemente fuera infiel a Lucy… al grado de incluso coquetear con Virgo… al final Lucy hablo con él y rompieron su noviazgo, aunque quedaron como buenos amigos… Loki pese a todo, se ha sentido arrepentido y hay veces que desea ir a por Lucy… aunque salga con Aries y otras chicas más… después de que entro a la preparatoria Fairy Tail, y ver como se llevan Lucy y Natsu, no sabe si lanzarse a reconquistar a la rubia o no, por lo que está decidido a intentarlo durante el viaje… lo que no sabe es que eso le acarreara mucho, pero mucho dolor.

**Wendy Marvell:**

Nació en Canada, desde muy pequeña estuvo a cargi de una mujer llamada Grandine, quien después la dejo con Mistgun, quien por motivos de fuerza mayor la encargo a Makarov, pero como este no podía hacerse cargo de ella termino viviendo con Lucy Heartfilia, ambas han desarrollado un vinculo de amistad tremendo, mas con su gata Charle, Natsu la trata como a una hermanita, además de que Happy insiste en pegarse a Charle, quien le aleja. Wendy y Lucy han aprendido a estar juntas y ella sirve como un apoyo para la vida de Lucy, además, de que se hizo buena amiga de Gazille y le da algunos consejos para acercarse a Levy.

**Fairy Tail Edoras:**

**Levy ****McCormick****:**

Nacida en Hawaii, esta chica desde muy pequeña mostro un gran gusto por la mecánica, se inscribió a la preparatoria FT Edoras por su excelente clase de mecánica, se hizo amiga de Natsu Dragion y rival de Lucy Ashley, aunque comparten una pasión por las Harley Davison, Levy secretamente tiene un gusto por cierto editor del periódico escolar… Gazille… aunque no se le acerca mucho porque él es un izquierdista de los buenos, tiene un pequeño complejo con su cuerpo.

**Gazille:**

Editor del periódico escolar… no se sabe mucho de el mas que es partidario de la Izquierda, y parece estar atraído por Levy, es un hombre serio que gusta de la lectura.

**Mirajane:**

Asistente de profesor de cocina, nació en Belgica igual que sus hermanos, desde siempre ha sido una mujer dulce, aunque no parece estar interesada en nadie de forma amorosa, cuida de sus hermanos y le agrada cocinar.

**Elfman:**

Hermano de Mirajane, un chico muy dulce y llorón, pese a su enorme cuerpo, no es dado a pelear y prefiere leer y escribir poesía, es bastante feminista.

**Wendy:**

Una de las ídolos de la preparatoria, aunque parece aburrirla todo por la expresión de su rostro, eso es solo una fachada, es de las que más se destacan a la hora de los deportes, además de que gusta de vestir a la moda, le encanta la música y… es bastante atrevida con los hombres, es amiga de Juvia Loxer y de Lucy Ashley, juntas son dinamita y ella en particular le gusta ir haciéndose de novios como si fueran trofeos, aun así, todo es para ocultar una cierta atracción por el profesor de Química Mistgun.

Je aquí les dejo estos perfiles como un adelanto, pronto verán el capitulo uno en cuanto termine mi otro fic. Como ven no puse mucho con los Edoras por que deseo que me apoyen en eso ¿Qué apellidos desean para los Edoras si apellido? ¿Alguna cosa que deseen ver? ¿Algun Edoras que no haya aparecido tanto en el manga o anime que les gustaría ver?, je anden no se corten.


	3. Cap 1: Preparativos

**Doppelganger**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Capitulo 1: Preparativos.**

**Este primer cap se enfocara más en los Edoras**

Lucy estaba llegando a la preparatoria junto con Virgo, ambas saludaron a varios de sus compañeros mientras que se dirigían al salón.

-Espere un momento Princesa- dijo Virgo mientras que se acercaba a la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Lucy confusa, Virgo solo miro a los lados y vio a Max Alors caminando.

-Un momento- dijo la pelimorada mientras que se acercaba a Max… y antes de que cualquiera reaccionara… lo metió de trancazo al salón… cayendo sobre de él una cubeta con agua.

-¡Hey quien arruino mi broma!- se escucho adentro.

-Vaya… gracias Virgo- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-No se preocupe princesa, no dejare que usted caiga en bromas en las que solo un idiota caería- dijo Virgo con seriedad, Lucy le sonrió… hasta que se percato de algo…

-¡Oye que me estas llamando idiota!- exclamo mientras que Virgo solo entraba al salón.

-¿Por qué siempre me usa como conejillo de indias?- preguntó Max todo empapado.

-¡Hey quien fue el que arruino mi broma!- dijo un pelirosado con el ceño fruncido -¡Era para Gray!

-Natsu… como siempre, ya sabes que Gray nunca cae en esta broma- dijo Lucy entrando.

-Eso es muy cierto, en esa broma solo caen personas despistadas, demasiado concentradas o definitivamente descerebradas- dijo Virgo con calma mientras que Lucy solo miraba con enfado a Virgo.

-Oye que te estás pasando- dijo enfadada

-Bah, de todos modos espero que pueda hacerlo caer en las otras- dijo Natsu mientras que se acercaba a Lucy- ¡Hey Lucy dame esos cinco!

-Si claro- dijo mientras que se saludaban -¿Ya estás listo para el viaje?

-¡Pues claro que sí!- dijo con una sonrisa –Incluso y prepare un canasto para Happy y tengo todo mi kit de bromas…

-Como si eso te fuera a servir- se escucho y Natsu vio a Gray Fullbuster entrando al salón.

-¡Ya tenía la broma lista pero Virgo me la arruino!- Dijo Natsu enfadado, Virgo se acerco.

-Pido mis más sinceras disculpas, si lo desea puede castigarme- dijo mientras qué sacaba de quien sabe donde un látigo y una especie de traje de cuero.

-¡Tu no andes sacando esas cosas!- exclamo Lucy molesta.

-Disculpe princesa, pero no se preocupe, estas no son las reservadas para su uso personal- dijo Virgo con calma… ante lo que todos miraron a Lucy con cierta sospecha.

-Lucy, no pensé que te gustara eso del SM- dijo Gray.

-Hum… yo pensaba que solo eras exhibicionista con esas ropitas que te cargas- dijo Natsu pensativo.

-¡Que yo no le entro a eso!- exclamo sonrojada mientras que Natsu empezaba a reírse.

-¡Lucy tu siempre eres divertidísima!- exclamo Natsu riéndose mientras qué mas estudiantes entraban.

-Ah…. Es una dicha verte de nuevo Lucy- se escucho y Lucy solo suspiro aburrida.

-Loki… buenos días- dijo ella mientras qué se sentaba, el joven de castaños cabellos y arregladas ropas… que también era su ex novio... y últimamente parecía estar muy insistente con ella… como si quisiera algo.

-Buenos días mi preciosa Lucy- dijo el sonriendo mientras que se sentaba en su lugar al lado de ella, Natsu frunció el ceño levemente, no sabía porque pero le incomodaba un poco que Loki se pegara tanto a su amiga…-Y dime Lucy, ¿Ya decidiste que usaras para el viaje al Caribe? Oh, de seguro será algo tan hermoso como tu figura- dijo mientras qué Lucy solo le miraba incomoda.

-He, aun no, pero pronto lo sabré- dijo ella nerviosa.

-Anda, que con tu hermosa figura será una delicia para los ojos masculinos y en especial los míos- dijo él mientras que Lucy negaba con la cabeza.

-Hey Loki, déjala respirar, además, ya lo sabrás en el viaje- dijo Natsu con el ceño fruncido mientras que Loki le miraba con cierto enfado, Lucy solo suspiro… como deseaba que ese par se llevaran bien.

-Hey todos, es hora de la clase – se escucho una voz y vieron entrar al profesor Jerall Fernandez, un tipo peculiar, buena onda diría Natsu, y… el interés amoroso de la profesora Erza- Vamos siéntense en sus lugares que hoy tendremos la visita del Superintendente Gildartz.

Muchos sonrieron, aunque el Superintendente rara vez se aparecía por la prepa, era un sujeto tan divertido que algunos hasta le apodaban "el abuelo" Gildartz.

Solo Lucy frunció el entrecejo…

-"Gildartz… dios, tendré que ir a ver a Cana… que cuando se entere va a terminar tan cuete que la tendré que llevar a la AA de nuevo"- pensó la rubia mientras que fruncía el entrecejo, miro a Natsu y suspiro, sabía que Natsu se llevaba muy bien con Gildartz, y este a veces le daba consejos (aunque eran consejos que a veces no iban acordes con la situación actual de Natsu, por lo que más que ayudar a veces lo arruinaban).

Las clases siguieron con calma mientras que la Subdirectora Mirajane les informaba sobre el destino de su viaje y lo que habrían de llevar… además de que la visita del superintendente fue algo muy divertido para varios.

Horas después.

La tarde llegaba, la verdad es que de no ser por haber tenido que ir a ver a Cana, Lucy no pudo estar mucho tiempo con los demás…

-¡Hey Lucy!- se escucho y entonces la rubia sintió que un brazo se posicionaba encima de sus hombros.

-Ah… Natsu, je, disculpa que haya tenido que estar alejada todo el día… pero ya sabes, Cana necesita de mi ayuda- dijo ella sonriendo, Natsu le miro.

-¿Volvió a emborracharse?- preguntó él con algo de preocupación.

-Pues no… pero ya sabes que está deprimida- dijo la rubia.

-Ah bueno, no se puede hacer nada- dijo sonriendo.

-Veo que el superintendente abogo por ti para que pudieras ir al viaje- dijo Lucy sonriendo con alegria.

-Sí, je, creo que al director no le gusto mucho mi última broma- dijo el riendo.

-Natsu, trataste de hacer que Gray apestara a zorrillo y terminaste haciendo que tanto el director, como Erza y la subdirectora Mirajane fueran las víctimas, era obvio que se iban a enfadar, y por un momento parecía que le prohibirían ir al viaje… pero al menos Gildartz le ayudo... – dijo Lucy sonriéndole –Además, el viaje no sería lo mismo sin ti- dijo ella y Natsu se sintió apenado… era cierto, el había prometido no meterse en líos con nadie para que pudieran ir al viaje todos… pero estuvo a punto de arruinarlo por su actitud… era divertido ser bromista, pero en su mente aun seguían las palabras de Lissana el día que rompieron.

_-"Yo madure antes que tu Natsu, me gustas mucho, pero la verdad, no es lo mismo gustar que amar y aquellos que realmente aman, cambian por alguien sin que se los pidan… y tu no estás dispuesto a cambiar"-_

-¿Y donde esta Virgo?- preguntó interesado Natsu, ya que la pelimorada siempre estaba pegada a Lucy y para olvidar eso.

-Fue por Wendy, se supone que iba a pedir un permiso en su escuela para acompañarnos- dijo Lucy mientras que sonreía.

-Ah ya veo, je, será divertido- dijo Natsu tratando de olvidar sus recuerdos, de todos modos, lo pasado quedaba en el pasado.

-Hey parejita- se escucho y vieron a Gray acercarse siendo seguido por Juvia.

-Ah, Gray, Juvia, ¿También van de salida?- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-Pues yo sí, me encontré con Juvia de camino así que me imagino que también va de salida- dijo mientras que señalaba a la chica de cabello azul.

-Gray sama- dijo esta por lo bajo mientras que Lucy suspiraba, sabia de sobra de los sentimientos de la chica y que Gray ni por enterado se daba de ellos.

-Bueno, pues entonces creo que mejor nos vamos- dijo Lucy mientras que recordaba algo que dijo Gray- Hey, no somos pareja.

-Bueno, somos pareja de bromas y diversión- dijo Natsu riendo, Lucy solo suspiro mientras que Gray asentía y Juvia solo le miraba.

Y el grupo se marcho.

-¿Está bien que no se le dé un castigo a Natsu?- dijo Erza en la oficina del director.

-Anda, no es para tanto, al menos ya se les quito el olor- dijo Gildartz.

-Hum, de todos modos, como hemos accedido a que vaya, Gildartz, espero que cumplas tu parte del trato- dijo Makarov con seriedad –Vas a acompañarnos al viaje y te encargaras de que Natsu no cause problemas.

-Y que no vaya a hacer que nos vuelvan a demandar- dijo Mirajane con seriedad, ella comúnmente era muy buena, pero con los viajes escolares era estricta, ya que debía de asegurarse que todo saliera bien.

No sabía que habría problemas en el viaje.

Preparatoria Fairy Tail Edoras.

-¡Ya cállense bola de ineptos!- se escucho el grito de una rubia.

-Y… ya cálmate Lucy… no queremos que te arrugues- dijo Natsu Dragion.

-Sí, de todos modos podrás ir al viaje junto con nosotros- dijo Gray Surge -¡Ah y también mi preciosa Juvia! ¡Juvia chan sal conmigo!- exclamo yendo a donde estaba una chica que había adaptado su uniforme escolar

-Primero quítate un par de suéteres y tal vez lo considere- dijo la altiva chica, ídolo de la prepa mientras que se acercaba a donde una chica de largo cabello azul y voluptuoso cuerpo hablaba por teléfono –Wendy, ya te dije que no te cites con ese chico si aun no rompes con tus otros dos novios.

-Oh vamos, no seas mojigata Juvia, además, puesto que no podre ver a ninguno en el viaje debo de aprovechar- dijo Wendy Wonder, otra de las Ídolos de la escuela… y conocida por ser mas noviera que nada.

-No sé qué demonios vamos a hacer contigo Wendy- dijo Lucy acercándose mientras que Natsu sonreía –Hey Natsu, espero que estés listo para el viaje, no quiero que olvides nada esta vez y no me salgas con que tu mustang necesita afinación porque si vuelves a olvidar tus cosas te castro.

-No… ya prepare todo- dijo asustado, en eso una persona se acerco.

-Ashley… anda ya deja de torturar al pobre, si lo deseas yo me aseguro de que no olvide nada- dijo una chica de cabellos blancos, Lucy Ashley le miro y suspiro.

-Te lo agradezco Lissana, pero a este hay que tenerle mano dura o se va a olvidar de todo y ya viste que te manipula con su cara de perro abandonado- dijo Ashley, Lissana no pudo evitar reír, era cierto, Dragion siempre lograba manipularla, pese a ser tímido, su parecido con Natsu Dragneel le hacía sentirse confundida (incluso en un principio pensó que era su ex, pero después de analizarlo noto que Dragion era más delgado)

-Está bien, pero no lo maltrates tanto… je, de verdad que cada vez que los veo parecen hermanos- dijo ella, Ashley solo frunció el ceño, Lissana sabía que entre Ashley y Dragion había una profunda tensión, si bien parecía existir un cierto gusto, también existía esa sensación de comodidad que solo se da en las familias…

-Hey, ya viene ese afeminado de Sugar Boy- dijo alguien.

-¡Demonios!- exclamo de pronto Wendy.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te cayeron tus novios en la movida?- dijo Juvia.

-No… ya se me acabaron los condones… demonios, si no los compró yo de seguro esos tarados no lo harán… bueno, mejor por ahora les doy el cortón, quiero dormir esta noche- dijo la chica ante la mirada de pena de todos.

-De verdad que tu no tienes remedio- dijo Ashley mientras qué los demás asentían –Por cierto, ¿Alguien ha visto al a loca de Levy? Si no se apura le van a poner reporte.

-Fue a ver de nuevo a ese nerd de Gazille, no entiendo que le ve, y lo que menos entiendo es por qué demonios no se lo tira de una vez- dijo Juvia con calma.

-Ah Juvia chan eres tan cruel cuando hablas así que encantas mis oídos- dijo Gray soñador

-No fastidies- dijo ella.

-Vamos, no hablen así de una compañera, ella solo no sabe expresar sus sentimientos- dijo una mujer de cabellera castaña y de hermosos modales.

-¿Y ti que haces aquí Cana? Se supone que tu clase debe empezar en un par de horas- dijo Ashley con seriedad.

-Oh, solo vengo a dejarle unos papeles al profesor Sugar y a Huges- dijo la refinada chica, Ashley suspiro, era imposible enfadarse con ella… no solo era refinada, era dulce… noble… hug… ah veces le daba algo de envidia y mas por que muchos chicos se desvivían por ella.

En la oficina del director.

-Bien, entonces Huges, Sugar boy y Byro me acompañaran- dijo Erza con seriedad.

-Espero que te encargues de mantener el orden, según sé, esa chiquilla… Lucy está causando más problemas últimamente, y no podemos expulsarla solo por el dinero que su madre nos da… pero ya nos amenazo que debemos de poner mano dura con ella, yo los alcanzare después- dijo el director Fausto mientras que un gato negro se encontraba durmiendo en una mesa.

-No es la única a la que hay que controlar… he sabido que esa chica… Wendy, es toda una ninfómana, que esos dos estudiantes, Bisca y Alzack hace unos días estuvieron con un ginecólogo y aunque parece ser que fue una falsa alarma, si ella sale embarazada sería una mala publicidad para la preparatoria, y eso sin contar a esa chica Juvia que ¿Sabía que está saliendo en revistas de moda? No solo promocionando ropa, ha aparecido ya dos veces en una revista para mayores de 18 y una vez de esas en topless- dijo la intendente.

-Hum… creo que no tengo ese número- dijo Fausto pensativo.

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó Erza con enfado.

-No, que eso es malo, en fin, Erza, te encargo que vigiles y controles a ese grupo, te doy autorización para aplicar castigo físico- dijo Fausto, Erza sonrió con malicia –Y llévate a este gato, de verdad que ya me harto lo huraño que es… a ver si le encuentras alguien por allá- dijo mientras qué Erza tomaba al gato, por su color y gran tamaño algunos lo llamaban Phanterlily

Después de que Erza se marcho, el viejo Fausto solo busco en un cajón y vio una revista envuelta en plástico sellado, rápidamente la saco y reviso… y sonrió con lujuria.

-Oh… sí que es una buena foto- dijo sonriendo mientras que miraba la foto que la señorita Knightwalker le había dicho que la ídolo de la escuela Juvia Loxer se había tomado –Si fuera una mejor persona la regañaría y suspendería… pero pensándolo bien… ¿Para qué negarle al mundo esto?

Y así pasaban los días.

Pronto seria el viaje de dos escuelas que no solo compartían el nombre como punto en común… lo que sí, es que pronto algo divertido iba a empezar.

Continuara

Bien, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, je, no sé si me salió bien, no soy lo mejor con la comedia original, pero este es solo un preámbulo, en el próximo me enfoco más en los Earthland y en los profesores, je, eso sí, pido que cualquier opinión o deseo que tengan me lo digan, tratare de ser complaciente. Je, espero no les moleste que Wendy de Edoras sea una ninfómana y que Juvia de Edoras sea medio exhibicionista.

Suerte a todos


	4. Cap 2:Previo al Viaje

**Doppelganger**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Capitulo 2: la Noche Previa al Viaje.**

Lucy solo suspiro… Natsu estaba profundamente dormido en su cama… junto con su gato Happy.

-¿Desde qué horas esta allí?- dijo ella con calma.

-Desde hace dos horas, vino a buscarla entrando por la ventana, pero como no estaba, pues dijo que se tomaría un descanso- dijo Virgo con calma, Lucy suspiro mientras que detrás de ella entraba Wendy cargando a Charle.

-¿Natsu esta acampando aquí otra vez?- preguntó Wendy sonriendo –Ah, y trajo a Happy, mira Charle, tu amiguito vino de visita.

La gata blanca solo miro a la cama donde dormían Natsu y Happy… y con nada de interés salto de los brazos de su dueña y se fue a su cama.

-Se ve que aun no soporta a Happy- dijo Lucy con calma.

-Princesa, ¿Qué desea que haga con él?- dijo Virgo con seriedad.

-Lucy suspiro, mira Natsu y sonrió.

-Déjalo dormir, al menos es bueno no tenerlo dando guerra- dijo Lucy con calma.

-Le Guuuuuussssttaaa- dijo Virgo saliendo por detrás.

-¡No digas esas cosas!- exclamo Lucy mientras que Wendy se reía, para la pequeña Marvell era obvio que a Lucy le gustaba Natsu, pero no lo decía, no era necesario, Virgo se lo recordaba cada 5 minutos.

-Bueno, bueno, mejor vamos a preparar nuestras cosas que mañana salimos- dijo Wendy sonriendo, Lucy asintió mientras que sacaba su maleta, y miro de reojo a Natsu… se veía tan tierno durmiendo… nadie creería que despierto era todo un pingo loco y… ¿Eso qué traía en la mano eran sus pantys?

Rápidamente abrió sus cajones y noto que nuevamente Natsu había saqueado sus cajones…

-Demonios- dijo mientras que veía el desastre que Natsu había hecho entre su ropa interior, molesta se acerco a donde estaba el durmiente y levanto la sabana…

-¿Qué pasa Lucy? ¡Ah! ¡Esas son tus pantys!- dijo Wendy al ver que toda la ropa intima de Lucy estaba apresada entre los brazos de Natsu… y Happy dormía muy cómodo en un brasier.

-Natsu…- dijo molesta mientras que apretaba su puño.

-También se probo su vestido de noche y uso sus pantaletas nuevas como sombrero, además de que me pidió prestadas sus medias de seda para hacerle una hamaca a Happy- dijo Virgo ante lo que Lucy solo le miro con pena -¿Desea castigarme princesa?

-Eso para ti seria un premio- dijo Lucy mientras que suspiraba y…

¡PLASH!

-¡Por que me pegas!- exclamo Natsu despertando con un chichón en la cabeza.

-¡No estés abusando de las cosas de los demás!- exclamo Lucy, pero Natsu solo sonrió.

-Anda no te enfades, no es mi culpa que se sientan tan sedosas, anda, ya entiendo porque te encanta esa ropa… aunque no te cubre mucho, ya vez que el otro día te mire hasta la conciencia- dijo sonriendo haciendo que Lucy y Wendy se pusieran rojas y…

-¡No seas degenerado!- dijeron ambas mientras que con sendas cachetadas tumbaban a Natsu de la cama mientras que Happy aullaba como si se riera.

-Princesa, le digo que ese chico o de verdad quiere algo más de usted, que en ese caso le estoy haciendo un horario para que la pueda visitar cuando se baña, o es Gay y le estoy preparando un vestido para cuando se decida a salir del closet.

-Virgo, tú me das miedo- dijo Lucy mientras qué Wendy asentía.

-Ah… es cierto, antes de partir quede de ir con unas amigas de la escuela al karaoke, Lucy ¿No hay problema?- pregunto Wendy pero Lucy sonrió.

-Solo no regreses tarde, confió en ti- dijo Lucy sonriendo mientras que Wendy rápidamente tomaba su mochila y salía.

-Princesa, ¿No teme que la joven Wendy se vaya a pasar la noche con algún chico?- dijo Virgo.

-Virgo, Wendy apenas tiene 12 años, no sé por qué haría eso, además es muy responsable- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-Eso decían mi prima y mi padre ahora mantiene a mis sobrinos- dijo Virgo, aunque Lucy solo suspiro.

-Auch, no te preocupes, conozco a varios de los amigos de Wendy y sé que no le pasara nada- dijo Natsu levantándose –Hey Lucy, ¿Por qué me pegaste?

-¿Y aun preguntas? Bueno, ya no la hagamos de tos y ayúdame a preparar mi maleta y a arreglar mi cuarto que vaciaste mis cajones y además… ¿Podrías sacar mis pantaletas de tus bolsas? - dijo señalando las bolsas del pantalón de Natsu.

-Ah vaya… no seas mala, las quiero como recuerdo- dijo él mientras que las sacaba y Lucy solo se sonrojaba al ver que eran las de encaje negro –Además, estas como nunca he visto que las uses, al menos así puedo imaginarme como te verías.

-Natsu… estas a cinco segundos de que te de una paliza, mejor deja esas pantaletas y ayúdame a limpiar- dijo Lucy.

-Además, si tanto le interesa ver ala princesa con esas pantaletas, le dejo estas fotos- dijo Virgo dándole a Natsu unas fotos donde se veía a Lucy colocándose esas pantaletas y un liguero, obviamente que Lucy no sabía que le tomaban esas fotos.

-¡De dónde demonios sacaste esas fotos!- dijo Lucy avergonzada.

-Se las tome el otro día por que pensé que había engordado y quería comparar las con estas que tome hace un mes cuando se bañaba Princesa- dijo mientras que sacaba otra fotografía de Lucy bañándose… y completamente desnuda.

-¡Ahhh! ¡No andes mostrando eso!- exclamo Lucy mientras que trataba de quitarle las fotos a Virgo y una caía a los pies de Natsu… quien tomaba la foto y pues… pese a que nunca parecía interesado en asuntos de chicas no pudo evitar ponerse ligeramente rojo.

-Vaya, si que has crecido…- dijo mirando la foto, Lucy solo se puso más roja aun y le arrebato la foto… cayendo sobre de él en el proceso.

¡FLASH!

-Esta se va a mi colección privada- dijo Virgo tomando una foto de Lucy sobre Natsu… y este sujetándole los senos para evitar que cayera.

-¿Acaso mi día no puede ser peor?- dijo Lucy con sendos lagrimones en su rostro.

-Lucy- dijo Natsu, ella le miro y noto que él se veía serio, lo que la hizo sonrojarse.

-¿Q…que pasa?- preguntó nerviosa.

-Que suavecitos son tus pechos- dijo el apretando y sobando los senos de Lucy –Son como una almohada tan mullida y suave- dijo mientras que ponía su cara en ellos y la frotaba con una sonrisa.

¡PERVERTIDO!

Y solo se escucho un cachetadon después de ese grito.

-Princesa… les deje una caja de condones por si las necesitan- dijo Virgo mientras qué Lucy solo se quedaba en un rincón con un aura azul y Natsu estaba en el piso inconsciente.- Esto me da una idea.

En un karaoke.

-Gazille, debes de intentarlo, hablar con ella- dijo Wendy, quien le había mentido a Lucy por que iba a ir a ver a Gazille, quien trabajaba como mesero en el Karaoke, era obvio que aunque la pequeña Marvell se llevaba de maravilla con el metalero, aun no se animaba a decirle a Lucy esa relación que llevaba con él.

-¿Y acaso crees que no lo intento?- dijo Gazille mientras que suspiraba, era su hora de descanso, y no quería que Ichiya le volviera a hacer una "reprimenda" (que las de ese tipo daban miedo) –Sabes que primero debo de hallar el modo de disculparme con esa niña para tener mi conciencia tranquila.

-Levy no es una niña, ya te lo dije Gazille, además, ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo disculparte? Te disculpaste fácilmente con Lucy por pintarle el cabello y vestirla de pollo- dijo con calma Wendy mientras que Gazille empezaba a reírse.

-No cabe duda, fue nuestra mejor obra- dijo Gazille sonriendo.

-No te burles de Lucy- dijo Wendy con seriedad… y al final rompió a reír también, no lo negaban la escena fue muy graciosa (Aunque no para Lucy) –Gazille… de verdad, a mí se me hace que Levy te guuuuuuussssta.

-No digas tonterías- Dijo algo apenado Gazille, Wendy solo empezó a reír.

-Hey Gazille se acabo tu descanso, Ichiya quiere que te apures o tendrás que recibir su "castigo" especial- dijo Ren Akatsuki, Gazille solo bufo.

-Nos veremos en el viaje enana- dijo Gazille mientras que posaba su mano sobre la cabeza de Wendy, esta solo hizo un mohín de disgusto mientras que Gazille le sonreía.

-Hey Gazille, no sabía que te gustaba el lolicon- dijo Eve.

-Bueno, hay de gustos a gustos, de todos modos hay que respetar sus tendencias- dijo Hibiki mientras qué Gazille solo les miraba.

-No fastidien- dijo el molesto.

.Anda no te enfades, de todos modos mañana disfrutaras del viaje y apenas llegues podrás integrarte a nuestro grupo de verano- dijo Hibiki mientras que Gazille maldecía su suerte al recordar que los llamados Trimmens de la gran sucursal de Karaokes y restaurantes Blue Pegasus también tenían una casa de playa en la zona donde irían de vacaciones.

-Pobre Gazille… ¿Qué es eso de lolicon? Bueno, se lo preguntare a Lucy más tarde- dijo sonriendo y entonces vio que una puerta se abría –Ah, Mira san.

-Wendy, ¿Qué haces por aquí?- dijo sonriendo la subdirectora, Wendy le sonrió y vio que una chica de cabellos purpuras les miraba.

-Vine con un amigo, pero ya me marchaba- dijo Wendy sonriendo.

-Ya veo, ah, te presento a mi estudiante Kinana, estoy dándole clases de canto- dijo Mira señalando a la chica.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Kinana.

-El gusto es mío, por cierto, ¿Le enseñas canto en un Karaoke?- preguntó confusa.

-No hy mejor lugar, además, aquí me dejan cantar lo que sea- dijo Mirajane, Wendy le sonrió –Bueno, esta atardeciendo, te llevo a tu casa, deje mi auto aquí- dijo y Wendy asintió.

-Ah… lo… lo siento ya llegaron por mi- dijo Kinana y tanto Wendy como Mirajane se miraron –Disculpen, las vere luego.

-No se te olvide que mañana es el viaje- dijo Mirajane y Kinana solo se despidió mientras qué se acercaba a un hombre de cabellera castaña y una gran gabardina blanca.

-¿No es ese Cobra de la pandilla de Oración Seis?- pregunto Wendy –Pensé que salía con Ángel.

-No, al parecer Kinana lo ve desde hace mas de dos meses… me preocupa un poco- dijo Mirqajane.

-Bueno, es su vida, además, se ve feliz- dijo Wendy mientras que ambas iban al auto de Mirajane (Un Pontiac)

En otro lugar.

-Oh, en este viaje lo lograre, Gray sama, serás mío y mas con este hermoso traje de baño que conseguí- dijo Juvia Loxar mientras que miraba el sexy traje de baño que había conseguido –Oh, pero si él se desnuda podrían detenerlo, llevare también un paquete de trajes de baño masculinos… hum Gray sama se verá genial en estos…

Y la sangre salía de su nariz mientras que se imaginaba a Gray en la playa… agradeciéndole… tomándola entre sus brazos y llevándola a un rincón oculto donde.

-¡AHHHH! ¡Gray sama no hay que ser tan precipitados!- decía toda roja mientras que se abrazaba y bailoteaba de un lado a otro mientras qué su cinema mental…

CINEMA MENTAL DE JUVIA

(+18) Acceso denegado por contenido exageradamente XXX

FIN CINEMA MENTAL DE JUVIA.

Y se veía a Juvia tirada en su cama con un charco de sangre saliendo de su nariz y con una cara de satisfacción tal que…

Mientras que en casa de Gray.

-Es mi cuarto- dijo Gray molesto.

-Eso no quita que andes mostrando tus vergüenzas como si nada, casi traumas a Sherry- dijo Lyon señalando a una sonrojada Sherry.

-Anda, como si no viera eso cada vez que te desnudas- dijo Gray y sonrió con malicia -¡Ah! Ya veo, lo que pasa es que temes que ella decida abandonarte al ver que estoy mejor que tu.

-Ja, no te hagas el gracioso… como si te pudieras comparar conmigo- dijo Lyon con sarcasmo.

-¿Quieres comparar? Bien, ¡Sherry tu serás la jurado!- dijo Gray mientras que antes de que Sherry pudiera hacer algo ya tenía a ambos desnudos frente a ella -¡Anda si quieres toca, así este sabrá quien es el más dotado!

-Bah, como si me fueras a ganar- dijo Lyon… y Sherry solo se desmayo con sangre en su nariz-¿Sherry?

.Hey ustedes, se que les gusta competir pero no anden aprovechándose de la pobre- dijo Ur apareciendo por la puerta mientras que cargaba algunas bolsas del supermercado –Por cierto, se ve que ambos han crecido bien pero piensen en la pobre chica- dijo y entonces ambos cayeron en cuenta de lo que habían hecho.

-¡Ah! ¡Eres un degenerado! ¡Cómo te atreves a desnudarte frente a Sherry!- exclamo Lyon molesto.

-¡Tu también lo hiciste cabron!- dijo Gray molesto.

-Anden dejen de pelear y vístanse chicos, que hay que ir por algunas cosas para su viaje- dijo con calma Ur… en solo ropa interior.

-¡Tu eres la culpable de que hagamos esto!- exclamaron ambos recordando cómo se les habían pegado las malas mañas de su tutora que también tendía a desnudarse cada que tenia chance… y eso ya había hecho que tanto Ur como Gray y Lyon hubieran pisado de vez en cuando las delegaciones policiacas por faltas a la moral.

De vuelta en casa de Lucy.

-¡Que me has hecho!- exclamo Natsu mientras qué Lucy solo se cubría el rostro temblando y Virgo les miraba con calma.

-Bueno, ya que parece ser que no iba a pasar nada con la Princesa al menos hoy, entonces decidí arreglarlo para cuando se decida a salir del closet- dijo Virgo mientras qué veía a Natsu quien en su inconsciencia, había sido vestido con una falda de holanes y unas ropas bastante femeninas además de que le había colocado una peluca y le había pintado la cara… de tal modo que si parecía mujer.

-¡Como que salir del Closet! ¡Yo no soy de esos! ¡Lucy dile algo!- dijo pero entonces noto que la rubia seguía temblando en una esquina -¿Lucy?

-¡Ay por dios te ves de verdad como una mujer!- exclamo riendo ella mientras qué Natsu solo veía como Lucy se caía al piso mientras qué reía con ganas.

-No es gracioso- dijo Natsu mientras que Happy maullaba lo que parecía una burla –Tu tampoco te burles.

-Ya regrese- se escucho la voz de Wendy quien al entrar vio a Natsu y…

-Ah… Wendy- dijo Virgo mientras que la niña solo miraba a Natsu…

-¡Pero que linda! ¡Es una nueva amiga tuya Lucy!- dijo mientras que Natsu solo se dejaba caer con un aura azul a su alrededor..

-Je, Wendy… es Natsu- dijo Lucy tratando de calmar su risa.

-Ah… ¡No sabía que había una chica tan linda que se llamaba Natsu también!- exclamo sonriendo… y entonces Lucy estallo en risa mientras qué Natsu solo temblaba.

-¡Que soy yo!- exclamo quitándose la peluca- ¡Virgo me puso esta ropa mientras estaba inconsciente!

-Ah… yo pensé que ya te habías declarado gay- dijo Wendy sonriendo.

-Virgo, ya regrésame mis ropas- dijo Natsu molesto.

-Las lave porque apestaban a sudor, le puedo traer algunas de su casa pero ya es tarde y no hay taxis que vayan hasta allá- dijo Virgo con calma –Lo mejor es que se quede a pasar aquí la noche y ya mañana veremos.

-Está bien Natsu, quédate, no veo problema por eso- dijo Lucy secándose las lagrimas que le habían salido de tanto reír –Anda, Virgo preparo algo de carne asada y creo que te gustara.

-¡En serio! Bueno, está bien, nos quedamos- dijo Natsu mientras que Happy maullaba.

-Ah Charle, ¿Escuchaste? Tu amiguito Happy se quedara con nosotros- dijo Wendy a su gatita, pero esta solo hizo un sonido que parecía un bufido.

Pasada la comida y llegado el momento de dormir.

-Ah. Que día, pero ya mañana tendremos el viaje, que emoción- dijo Lucy sonriente, se acomodo en su cama y cerró los ojos… y entonces -¡Natsu!

-Oh, deja dormir- dijo el pelirrosa en la cama de ella.

-Oye te preparamos el sillón- dijo Lucy molesta.

-Es incomodo, además me lo debes por lo de la ropa- dijo él con calma.

-Ni creas que me voy a ir a dormir al sillón- dijo Lucy molesta.

-Pues duerme conmigo entonces- dijo Natsu mientras que se acomodaba, Lucy se sonrojo levemente, pero solo suspiro, bueno, no era la primera vez, así que no creyó que nada pasaría.

-Está bien, tú ganas- dijo Lucy con calma- Pero solo por hoy, ya no es bueno que te de tantas libertades.

-Ya duérmete- dijo Natsu, Lucy aun se preguntaba cómo le hacía para dormirse después de haberse dormido tantas veces en el día.

Aun así no le importo, se acomodo y con algo de pena sintió la cercanía de Natsu y la noche avanzo.

Ya cerca de las 3 de la mañana, Natsu se despertó… algo blando le apretaba la espalda… volteo y vio que en sueños Lucy le había abrazando… se sintió raro… últimamente le pasaba eso cuando estaba con Lucy… algo raro… especial, no entendía pero era una sensación incomoda, aunque algo agradable, además, dormida siempre le daba una sensación de paz…

Se le quedo viendo y sin darse cuenta, las horas pasaron con él observándola.

En otro Lugar

-Sí, claro, si, ya entendí, bien espero que tenga todo listo, sí, quiero tres paquetes del producto de mejor calidad- decía una rubia que respondía al nombre de Lucy Ashley.

Colgó mientras que suspiraba y veía su maleta.

-Al fin, un día más para ya no tener que soportar a esa tipa- dijo mientras qué miraba la única foto donde estaba toda su familia, la única foto que no había roto, en ella aparecía su madre, su padre y ella de bebé… sonrió, quien pensaría que después de la muerte de su padre, su madre, Layla se volvería tan… tan maldita, avariciosa, y centrada solo en su trabajó.

-En fin… es cierto, debo de concretar con los demás- dijo para si mientras qué tomaba su teléfono y le marcaba a sus compañeros.

-"Ugh… bu… bueno"- se escucho una voz jadeante.

-Eh ¿Wendy? No… no me digas, ¿A quién del equipo de soccer tienes en tu curto ahora?- dijo mientras qué se daba una palmada en la cara.

-"Ah… a todo… el equipo"- se escucho, Lucy solo puso cara de circunstancias.

-Solo te llame para decirte que mañana debemos de estar a las 8 en el aeropuerto, pero mejor paso a recogerte y por dios ¡Ya deja de tirarte a todos los clubes deportivos!- exclamo mientras qué colgaba –Dios con ella, hasta que un día no le peguen un susto.

Y marco a casa de Juvia.

-"Si claro, mañana estaré, pero asegúrate que se Gray no ande fastidiando"- decía Juvia con calma.

-Juvia, es un buen chico, dale un chance, además no es feo- dijo Ashley con calma.

-"Si se quita un poco de ropa y se vuelve más asertivo tal vez le dé una oportunidad, pero hasta entonces"- dijo ella con calma, Ashley solo suspiro. Juvia era su amiga, pero Gray era un gran muchacho, solo esperaba que Juvia se percatara de ello antes de qué fuera tarde.

-Es cierto, se me olvido ver como estaba la loca de Levy- dijo mientras qué marcaba a su amiga/rival.

-"No fastidies"-dijo Levy.

-Hey, ya sé que nuevamente no pudiste acercarte a ese Nerd de Gazille, pero tampoco es para que la traigas conmigo- dijo enfadada.

-"No es un Nerd, el es un revolucionario, su artículo sobre la malversación de fondos escolares por parte del director Fausto casi le cuesta la suspensión… él… es un excelente hombre". Se escucho la voz de Levy.

-Si claro, es tu Superman, de todos modos ya tendrás chance de conquistarlo, solo recuerda, mañana en el aeropuerto a las 8… y no te olvides de traer dinero que si conseguí el encargo- dijo mientras que colgaba.

-Bien, mañana será un gran día- dijo sonriendo y suspiro, al menos esperaba encontrar algo divertido en el viaje, y sonrió pensando en Natsu Dragion y en Lissana- Creo que ella podría ayudarlo a superar lo de su novia… creo que me encargare de darles una manita.

Y se fue a dormir, pronto seria el gran día… y esperaba poder divertirse.

Continuara.

Je, este capítulo de transición para el viaje, je, ya en el próximo estará el primer encuentro entre un Edoras y un Earthland, je, es solo que necesitaba este para poder dar a entender algunas cosillas, espero les agrade, je, a Natsu lo puse algo pervert, pero no creo que sea OC, ya que en el Omake del manga de las clases de Mirajane, Natsu demostró que le gusta la suavidad de los senos de Lucy, je, eso si, aquí pongo que el solo se siente confuso con lo que siente.

Je, aunque este estuvo más para los Earthland, espero que la pequeña parte de Edoras les haya gustado, je, la Wendy de Edoras tendrá más loqueras y en unas causara líos a Gazille, ya ven que Gazille es amigo de la Wendy pequeña, así que ya se imaginaran que problemas le causara, y mas con Levy… las dos, je, eso sí, he tomado en cuenta algunas ideas y pronto verán a una Edo Evergreen, je, será muy inesperada, mas para los que conocen a Evergreen.

Por cierto, ¿Les gustaría ver a una Edo Ultear? Je, es que en el próximo entrara ella, así que… ¿Les gustaría?

Espero les agrade y me puedan esperara para el próximo.

Suerte


	5. Capitulo 3:La llegada y primer encuentro

**Doppelganger**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Capitulo 3: La llegada y primer encuentro.**

Lucy miraba el enorme complejo hotelero con alegría… al menos por fin tendría un momento de paz después de toda la locura que fue el viaje de ida.

-No quiero recordar eso- dijo para sí, aunque era imposible no recordarlo.

FLASHBACK

-Bien muchachos, esperemos que este viaje vaya perfecto- dijo Erza Scarlet sonriendo mientras que todos asentían ya en el avión –Como sabrán, se nos ha pedido que nos acompañen algunas personas del Instituto Grimoire Heart, aquí la profesora Ultear Milkovich nos dará algunas palabras.

Y le cedió el micrófono a Ultear.

-Oh no… ella no- dijo Gray suspirando.

-¿Qué pasa Gray sama?- dijo Juvia a su lado, ya que por asares del destino (alias una manipulación por parte de Virgo) Juvia ocupaba el asiento contiguo a Gray.

-Es la hija de Ur… ush… estoy en problemas- dijo Gray mientras que trataba de ocultarse con el asiento delantero.

-¿Por qué parece temerle Gray sama?- preguntó Juvia confusa.

-Bueno… es solo que… la última vez que estuvimos en el mismo lugar pues… eh… bueno… -decia balbuceante Gray, Juvia le miro confundida, pero Gray solo se callo sonrojado… mejor no decir lo que había pasado entre él y Ultear… mas con alguien tan sensible como Juvia.

-Bien muchachos, espero que podamos tener un buen viaje conjunto, mis compañeros y alumnos de la preparatoria Grimoire Heart esperan poderse llevar bien con todos –decía Ultear mientras que unas 7 personas entraban.

-¿Ese tipo tiene cabeza de cabra?- dijo Natsu mientras que Lucy solo miraba al grupo de raros que había entrado al avión.

-Ah, Caprico- dijo Virgo levantándose.

-Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí… Virgo, es un placer verte de nuevo- dijo el hombre de la cabeza de cabra.

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó Lucy, pero Loki respondió por ella.

-Vaya, pero que bueno es verte de nuevo primo- dijo Loki sonriente, Caprico asintió, pero no dejo de ver a Lucy.

-Sí, es bueno verlos primos- dijo él mientras que su mirada estaba fija en la rubia -¿Tu eres acaso hija de Layla Heartfilia?

-Eh… si… ¿Conociste a mi madre?- dijo Lucy confusa.

-Oh, oh… creo que ya sé que viene- dijo un rubio de larga melena.

-¿A quién le encargaron las pastillas?- dijo una chica bajita de cabellos rosas.

-¡HA! ¡Es la hija de Layla! ¡Tengo que atraparla, tengo que atraparla!- exclamo mientras que entre el rubio, un castaño y un gran gordo de piel blanca lo pescaban.

-¡Ya cálmate viejo!- exclamo el rubio mientras que lo pescaba de los cuernos.

-¡Y este que se trae conmigo!- exclamo Lucy escondiéndose detrás del asiento mientras que Natsu se levantaba y se paraba protectoramente frente a ella igual que Loki.

-¡Hey que te traes con Lucy!- exclamaron ambos al Unisonó.

-¡Ya encontré las pastillas!- exclamo la chica de cabello rosa.

-¡Bien Meldy, dásela antes de que su doble personalidad siga mandando!- exclamo el castaño.

-¡Y que sea rápido!- exclamo otro mientras qué todo mundo solo veía confuso lo que pasaba…

Después de que lograran…

-Espero nos disculpen, al parecer el profesor Caprico tiene un pequeño desorden de la personalidad relacionado con su antiguo trabajo con la familia Heartfilia, pero mientras que se tome sus píldoras no habrá problemas- dijo Ultear.

-¡Por que no le diste sus pastillas antes de venir Meldy!- exclamaba el rubio.

-No me culpes Zancrow, que él debía de tomárselas por su responsabilidad, ¿Verdad Azuma?- dijo la chica dirigiéndose al castaño.

-A mi no me preguntes- dijo Azuma –Además, Kain debería de haberlo podido detener- dijo señalando al blanco gordo que solo estaba comiendo.

-No… no me importa- dijo él con calma.

-Vamos, dejen de dar un espectáculo, ¿No ven que al menos deben de disculparse con la rubia de grandes pechos por espantarla?- dijo otro que estaba allí y que respondía al nombre de Rustyrose-

-¡Oye respeta a Lucy!- exclamo Loki.

-Bueno, si las tiene granes… y están muy suaves- dijo Natsu con lo que Lucy se puso roja.

-¡Oye como sabes eso!- exclamo Loki.

-Ah, es que ayer que se quedo a dormir con la princesa EN SU CAMA, anduvo manoseando a la Princesa cada que podía- dijo Virgo con calma y resaltando eso… claro está que todos solo les miraron sorprendidos

-¡Ah! ¡No andes diciendo eso!- exclamo Lucy apenada.

-Anda, que guardadito se lo tenían- dijo Gray sonriendo.

-¡Juvia esta imaginándose cosas echis!- exclamo toda roja mientras que sangraba de la nariz.

-¡Natsu como te atreves a mancillar a Lucy!- exclamo Loki tomándolo de la camisa.

-¡Oye no la he mancillado! Aunque se pega mucho cuando duerme… y es muy dada abrazar- dijo pensativo.

-¡Ah! ¡Pero cómo es posible que Lucy no me haya contado sobre su primera vez!- exclamo Levy molesta -¡Lucy eres mala! ¡Soy tu mejor amiga deberías contarme de eso!

-¡No es lo que crees Levy! ¡Solo dormimos juntos!- dijo ella… y todos se callaron –Eh, creo que eso se escucho mal.

-¡Voy a matarte lagartija flamígera!- dijo Loki mientras qué Natsu se enfado.

-¡Solo inténtalo gato mimado!- exclamo Natsu mientras qué empezaban a pelearse.

-¡Los hombres lo resuelven todo con los puños!- exclamo Elfman sonriendo mientras qué se metía en la pelea… y de un golpe lo mandaban a volar, cayendo sobre Evergreen.

-¡Qué demonios te pasa monigote!- exclamo esta golpeándolo y lanzándolo contra Cana.

-¡No me avienten su basura!- exclamo dándole una patada a Elfman y mandándolo de regreso con Evergreen quien al ser tomada desprevenida no pudo evitar que su cabeza se estrellase con la de Elfman y ambos quedaron inconscientes.

-¡Hey no me dejen fuera!- exclamo Gazille metiéndose a pelear mientras que se armaba la campal en el avión.

Mientras que la pelea seguía, Ultear solo miraba a los chicos de FT mientras que Erza solo estaba con una venita resaltada.

-¿Esto les pasa siempre?- pregunto Ultear.

-Se nota que son unos jóvenes enérgicos- dijo Gildartz sonriendo.

-Je, creo que me divertiré mucho aquí- dijo Zancrow.

-Ni se te ocurra- le respondió Meldy.

-Que bola de ridículos- dijo Azuma.

-Je, se ve que tienen un buen ambiente- dijo Rustyrose mientras qué Caprico estaba en el piso aun sedado por las pastillas.

-¡A CALLAR TODOS!- exclamo Erza furiosa -¡No puedo creer que den ese espectáculo lamentable enfrente de los invitados!

Todos solo se miraron con la cabeza gacha.

-Eh… profesora Erza… creo que Max no podrá ir al viaje –dijo Warren mientras que señalaba al pobre Max metido dentro del asiento por un puñetazo que le había metido Gazille.

-Hay dios- dijo Erza mientras que Mirajane salía de la zona de primera clase.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la peliblanca mientras qué Erza solo señalaba a Max.

-Oh vaya- dijo con calma.

Fin Flashback.

-No puedo creer que hayan mandado a Max al hospital, al menos así Virgo no lo va a poder usar como su conejillo de indias- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-Eso no es correcto princesa- dijo Virgo saliendo atrás de Lucy.

-¡Ah, no me asustes así!- exclamo.

-Aun quedan muchos compañeros de la prepa que puedo usar como cobayas- dijo Virgo mientras que Wendy solo le miraba con pena a su lado.

-Virgo, no deberías de abusar tanto de los pobres- dijo Wendy mientras que Lucy solo suspiraba y revisaba con quien le había tocado compartir habitación.

-Esto debe de ser una broma- dijo revisando el nombre… -Dios… estas serán unas vacaciones muy largas.

-¡Hey Lucy! ¡Me toco sr tu compañero de cuarto!- dijo Natsu sonriendo mientras que Lucy solo pensaba ¿De quién fue la grandiosa idea de ponerlos de forma mixta?

-Lucy- se escucho una voz y ella voleo notando a la profesora Erza mirándoles.

-A Erza sensei- dijo ella.

-Eh… hola Erza- dijo Natsu algo nervioso,. Después del relajo del avión Erza no debía de estar muy contenta con ellos.

-Natsu, ve a instalarte a tu cuarto y lleva las cosas de Lucy, Lucy, necesito hablar contigo- dijo ella con calma mientras que Lucy solo sudaba frio.

-¡Si claro ya voy!- dijo mientras que tomaba las maletas de Lucy, las de él y salía corriendo a la habitación del hotel.

-Lucy… necesito hablar contigo- dijo Erza seriamente y algo sonrojada.

-Eh, Erza, lo que sea que creas, no hemos hecho nada de verdad- dijo Lucy nerviosa pensando en que Erza a lo mejor la iba a regañar por el malentendido del avión pero...

-Necesito tu ayuda- dijo la pelirroja toda sonrojada, ante lo que Lucy le miro con sorpresa –Tu… bueno, es que… yo… anda… pues… Lucy, necesito que me ayudes… y si lo haces… pasare por alto lo que escuche que hicieron.

-Eh… ¿Ayudarte? ¿En qué?- dijo Lucy confusa, Erza solo jugaba con sus dedos mientras que humo salía de sus orejas.

-Jerall… necesito que me ayudes… a… a… ¡A llamar su atención!- exclamo Erza ante lo que Lucy solo le miro con sorpresa.

-¿El profesor Jerall?- preguntó Lucy, pero sonrió, era un secreto a voces que a Erza le gustaba Jerall… y aunque no lo admitía en principio, parecía ser que al fin se había decidido a conquistar a Jerall –Ah, así que al fin admites que te gusta- dijo sonriendo, Erza solo se pusoa jugar con sus dedos y…

¡POW!

-¡No lo digas tan fuerte!- dijo Erza después de acomodarle tremendo coscorrón a Lucy quien termino tirada en el piso sobándose el chipote –Por cierto… ten- dijo dándole una caja a Lucy… quien palideció.

-¿Condones?- pregunto.

-Si, como veo que ya son una pareja, es mi deber proporcionarles al menos los medios para que tengan sexo seguro y planificación familiar, además, según las revistas, estos son excelentes para cualquier clase de posición que se imaginen- dijo Erza con soberbia y halagando su preparación, Lucy solo le miro con pena.

-Creo que alguien malentendió todo… un momento –Dijo al percatarse de lo que Erza decía -¡Pues qué clase de revistas lees! ¡Además, Natsu y yo no hemos hecho nada solo somos amigos! Y…. ¿Tú fuiste la que nos puso en la misma habitación?

-Bueno, no fui yo, pero creo que era obvio, al menos estas con alguien de tu confianza- dijo Erza con calma –Solo traten de no ser ruidosos, este hotel es de primera categoría.

-Erza… se supone que eres maestra, no deberías de alentarnos a esto- dijo Lucy con pena mientras que Erza solo miraba al cielo.

En otra parte del hotel.

-Ah… que lugar tan grandioso- dijo Lucy Ashley con una sonrisa.

-Se ve que se lucieron con la elección- dijo Juvia mientras que Gray Surge cargaba todas las maletas de la chica.

-¡Juvia ya tengo todas tus maletas!- dijo el enamorado, Juvia solo suspiro.

-Bien llévalas a mi cuarto y cuidadito de que se te caiga alguna- dijo ella mientras que Ashley suspiraba.

-¡Claro que si Juvia linda!- exclamaba Surge mientras que subía las maletas de Juvia.

-De verdad que no deberías de abusar del amor que te tiene, Juvia. Al menos dale un chance, de verdad, es un gran chico… y si sigues así te lo van a bajar- dijo Ashley con calma, Juvia le miro con birla.

-Oh vamos Lucy, él está demasiado prendado a mí, solo necesito decirle que salte para que el pregunté "¿Qué tan alto?", de verdad si fuera más proactivo, tal vez… pero al menos es un buen sirviente- dijo la Locxer con saña.

-Mira, no soy quien para reclamarte, pero te digo, no lo maltrates así o algún día se te va a regresar- dijo Ashley mientras que Juvia solo suspiraba.

-No me salgas con esas jaladas del karma, de todos modos ¿Y a donde se metió Wendy?- preguntó.

-Vio un par de lancheros y… bueno ya te imaginaras- dijo Ashley con pena.

-Oye ¿Qué acaso ayer no estuvo con todo el equipo de Futbol? ¿Pues de dónde saca el aguante?- pregunto Juvia.

-Ni idea, es como el conejo del comercial de pilas, sigue por siempre… hum, espero que Natsu y Lissana se apuren, ya extraño mi Harley- dijo la rubia.

-Es increíble que hayas conseguido un avión privado solo para traer tu Harley y el Mustang de Dragion- dijo la peliazul, Ashley sonrió.

-Hey, se lo debía a Natsu, además, con eso podrá disfrutar más el viaje- dijo Ashley sonriendo.

-Se ve que lo quieres mucho- dijo Juvia con calma.

-Bueno… él es como el hermano que siempre quise tener… aunque… tal vez… si lo hubiera conocido antes… bueno, creo que lo hubiera intentado… y si te atreves a decírselo juro que te meto una buena friega- dijo Ashley a lo que Juvia solo le sonrió.

-¿Y qué te lo impide ahora? A fin de cuentas, sé ve que él te quiere mucho- dijo con calma.

-Es un tipo de cariño distinto, además, no sé, pero creo que Lissana podría ayudarlo a superar lo de su novia… de todos modos yo necesito acción, no puedo cuidarlo siempre, el debe de hacerse independiente- dijo con seriedad

-Ya veo, bueno, eres demasiado buena de todos modos, a lo mejor en este viaje sales beneficiada- dijo Juvia mientras que se marchaba a su cuarto, Ashley solo sonrió, en eso vio a Levy acercarse enfurruñada.

-Hey, parece que no tye fue bien en el viaje- dijo con una sonrisa mordaz.

-¡Tu no me jodas vaca lechera!- exclamo Levy ante la mirada de sorpresa de Ashley.

-¡Oye que no hayas logrado hablar con ese lerdo de Gazille en el viaje en avión no es para que te desquites conmigo!- exclamo enfadada.

-¡No me recuerdes eso cabrona!- exclamo Levy sujetándose la cabeza molesta mientras que se revolvía los cabellos y es que durante el viaje, a ella le había tocado sentarse al lado de Gazille… y ni siquiera pudo saludarlo -¡Ash! ¡Por que demonios es tan difícil!

-Eso es porque eres demasiado otaku de las herramientas- dijo Ashley con calma- De todos modos, sigo sin saber que le vez.

-Vete al cuerno- dijo Levy mientras que se marchaba bufando molesta.

-No cabe duda que está en sus días- dijo para si mientras que pensaba en algún modo de desquitarse de lo que le había dicho… en eso vio a una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera negra –Oh vaya… es la doctora Ultear Jovovich… no pensé que viniera también.

Ultear caminaba con cierto aire de elegancia y sonrió al ver a Ashley, se acerco y…

-¡Que onda chica!- exclamo estentóreamente, Ashley solo le miro y suspiro.

-¿No me diga que otra vez se fue de parranda?- preguntó al ver a la señorita Jovovich… tutora de Gray Surge y doctora del hospital de la ciudad… buena amiga del director Fausto… y una borracha sin remedio.

-Oh… no me recrimines, además, ¿Qué acaso no es lo que se hace en las vacaciones?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Se supone que usted vino como voluntaria por si pasaba algo- dijo Ashley con serenidad.

-Oh, no seas aguafiestas, anda, vamos a tomarnos unas chelas bien frías- dijo riendo, Ashley solo bufo.

-¿Y usted es doctora? Por dios, aun me pregunto cómo es que no la entamaban por ofrecerles bebidas alcohólicas a menores… en fin, ¿Por qué no? De todos modos hace calor y chance y se tardan Natsu y Lissana en traer mi moto- dijo sonriendo mientras que iba con Ultear.

Lo que no sabía es que justo en ese momento, Erza y Lucy Heartfilia iban caminando por la misma calle…

-Ah, olvide algo, Lucy, si puedes adelantarte al restaurante que te dije- dijo Erza mientras qué iba de regreso al hotel.

-Si claro- dijo Lucy suspirando mientras que deseaba que se apuraran, no le daba buena espina dejar a Natsu con sus maletas.

-Diablos, deje mi cartera en el hotel, hey Lucy, adelántate al restaurante- dijo Ultear mientras qué sacaba la dirección de a donde estaba el restaurante y se lo daba a Ashley.

-Si claro- dijo mientras qué suspiraba, al menos conseguiría una comida gratis y algo de alcohol de la doctora Jovovich.

Y suspirando se adelanto… queriendo el destino que al cruzar por una calle… viera a una rubia que misteriosamente se le hizo familiar…

-Creo que el aliento alcohólico de Ultear me está afectando- dijo frotándose los ojos-

En eso Lucy volteo… y.

-¿Ah? – solo empezó a frotarse los ojos mientras que miraba a una rubia idéntica a ella –Creo que debo de estar cansada… si… eso debe de ser… mejor… mejor me regreso al hotel

Y se echo a correr algo shockeada mientras que Ashley solo se quedaba pasmada en su lugar.

-Mejor me voy a dormir un rato, ando viendo alucinaciones- y se marcho sin saber que pronto algo interesante le pasaría.

Continuara

Je, este cap bueno, no me salió como quería, pero como ven ya están en el hotel, je, los de FT causando desmanes desde que empezó el viaje en avión y el pobre de Max pago el pato terminando en el hospital y sin poder ir al viaje.

Je, ¿Qué les pareció Edo Ultear? Anda, como en el manga resulto que no era del todo mala, solo un poco traumada, aquí a la Edo no la pondré maldita, sino como una tipa dicharachera, pero que en el fondo tiene una gran malicia, mientras que Ultear Milkovich se comporta como una maestra excelente pero que tiene cierta locura en si, je, ya sabrán que paso entre ella y Gray, lo que si es que no es lo que muchos piensan.

Como ven, el primer encuentro entre las Lucys fue algo raro, pero es qué ambas pensaron que solo veían una visión, eso sí, a partir del próximo habrá otro encuentro… este entre una Juvia y un Gray, je, les dejo la duda de cuáles.

Aun no me decido que carácter ponerle a Edo Evergreen, y aunque verán Edos de los 7 Kins, je, estos irán apareciendo.

Por cierto, ¿Desean algunas parejas en especial? Je, es que me siento caritativo y creo que podría trabajar en algunas, je, lo que si es que manejare algunas medio crack.

Por cierto que anexare después una nueva lista de personajes para que vean las diferencias entre Ultear Milkovich y Ultear Jovovich y vean por que Caprico se puso loco al ver a Lucy.

Suerte.


	6. Perfiles 3

**Doppelganger**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Perfiles 3:**

**Nota: En lo que esperamos el siguiente cap, les daré estos perfiles de personajes nuevos, les invente apellido a personajes sin apellido, je, espero les agrade, son algo cortos.**

**Grimoire Heart Earthland.**

**Ultear Milkovich:**

Hija de Ur, ella fue una niña genio que fue algo descuidada por su madre, pero no porque no la amara, sino porque algunos maestros la habían engañado haciéndole creer que era enfermiza… cuando conoció a Gray y a Lyon varios años después de que el instituto donde estaba fuera demandado y clausurado, por lo que ella regreso con su madre, aun así siempre sintió celos de Gray y Lyon, aun así, pudo fingir que se llevaba bien con ellos, y decidió encontrar un modo de deshacerse de ellos, por lo que cuando ella tenía 17 y Gray 14, trato de manipularlo para hacer pensar a Ur que Gray era un pervertido que trataba de hacer que ella fuera su primera… el problema es que la tendencia de Ur de andarse desnudando a cada rato y que le pego a Gray y Lyon le echaron a perder ese plan… mas porque ella adquirió un poco de esas mañas… cuando Gray cumplió los 16… algo misterioso paso entre ambos… un secreto tan bien guardado entre ambos que nadie (ni el autor) sabe aun, solo que es algo muy intimo que ha provocado una tensión entre ellos. Actualmente aun desea ver el modo de que Gray y Lyon ya no sean cuidados por Ur y quiere volver a tener una relación con su madre para ella sola, aunque le tachen de tener complejo de Edipo.

**Meredy Mcartney:**

De origen inglés, Meredy se crio pese a todo en lugares como México y Republica Dominicana, un terremoto mato a su familia siendo ella la única que quedo, fue tomada por Ultear quien se volvió su tutora, ah desarrollado un cariño excesivo por Ultear, al grado de llamarla mamá a veces, le tiene algo de rencor a Fray por que intuye que paso con respecto a ese "algo" que paso entre Ultear y Gray, este último no la soporta mucho, se lleva mal con Zancrow.

**Zancrow Liberman:**

De origen alemán, Zancrow siempre ha sido un chico problema, engreído, peleonero e impulsivo, Ultear lo conoció cuando el director Hades lo inscribió al Instituto GH, se lleva mal con todos, aunque sentía cierta afinidad por Meredy a quien gustaba de molestar, aun así, algunos lo tachan de psicópata, y Ultear es la única que puede pararlo cuando le sale lo loco, según los psicólogos, le gusta el sado.

**Caprico Reithman:**

Britanico, sirvió durante mucho tiempo a la familia Heartfilia como mayordomo, pero como desarrollo una segunda personalidad llamada Zoldeo, tuvo que alejarse por una fijación que tenia hacia Layla Heartfilia y después a Lucy, se medica para mantener su doble personalidad tranquila, aunque cuando se le acaba la medicación Zoldeo toma control de su cuerpo y se "le votan las cabras", por lo que tienen que sedarlo. Es profesor de historia.

**Azuma Makihara:**

De origen Japonés, proviene de una familia de horticultores y botánicos, aunque también son buenos para la química y las artes marciales, materias que imparte como profesor adjunto de la prepa GH, es un poco serio aunque muy honorable, pese a su gusto por la bilogía, también le gusta pelear y le busca pelea a quien cree le dará una buena lucha.

**Rustyrose:**

No se sabe su nacionalidad, es un estudiante afecto a la poesía y a la lectura… y casi un neonazi, es engreído y pesado, gusta de las historias de monstruos y es fan de casi todos los grandes dictadores, también es algo pervertido, pero según se dice, hace cosas que rayan en lo absurdo.

**Kain Hikaru:**

Japonés, practicante de Sumo y le gusta el vudú, aunque es medio menso con eso, no es de muchas luces, es manipulado por Ultear todo el tiempo, no hay mucho que decir de el ya que es casi personaje de relleno.

**Grimoire Heart Edoras.**

**Ultear Jovovich:**

Profesora de química de la división GH de FT Edoras, amiga de Gray Surge (y se cree que tiene sentimientos románticos por él, aunque también podría ser mera calentura) es alcohólica por convicción, se lleva bien con los estudiantes, pero cuando su alcoholismo llega a cierto punto se vuelve seria y estricta. Estando sobria es bastante pervertida, tiende a usar ropas muy reveladoras, aunque siempre alega de querer ir a playas nudistas, se cree que es ligeramente ninfómana, de vz en cuando trata de acercarse al profesor Jeral… Mistgun, aunque no se decide si ir a por el o por Gray Surge. Tiene algunos secretos oscuros.

**Melody Parker:**

De origen americano, amiga de la profesora Jovovich, aunque solo se tratan así, como amigas, está enamorada de Gray Surge y estima a Juvia Loxer, aun así, es algo tímida y siempre está con su amigo Zancrow.

**Zancrow Callahan:**

De origen Canadiense, es un tipo muy reflexivo y estudioso, su único acto de rebeldía es tener el cabello largo. Es buen amigo de Melody (algunos creen que hay algo entre ellos) y respeta mucho las reglas y normas de la preparatoria.

**Caprico O Conell:**

Americano, no hay mucho que decir de él, es un asistente de profesor con mucho tiempo libre, enseña boxeo y parece ser amigo de Lucy Ashley.

**Azuma Hirasuma:**

El profesor mas desobligado de toda la preparatoria, enseña algebra aunque prefiere irse de parranda con los estudiantes, buen amigo de Ultear con quien se avienta buenas parrandas, es el único que aparte de Ashley se atreve a plantarle cara a Erza Knightwalker..

**Rustyrose Gonzalez:**

De origen español, es todo un caballero, serio, recatado y algo estirado, gusta de portarse con cortesía con las chicas y las respeta, además de que odia las dictaduras y los pensamientos extremistas o racistas.

**Kain Hikaru:**

El estudiante numero uno de la preparatoria, aunque es algo inocente, es quien se pelea el primer lugar de la tabla de honor, es buen amigo de Melody y de Zancrow.

Bien, je, espero les gusten estos perfiles en lo que preparo el cap. Espero tenerlo pronto.

Suerte


	7. Capitulo 4:Segundo encuentro y karma

**Doppelganger**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Capitulo 4: Segundo encuentro y Karma.**

Lucy se miraba al espejo.

-No… no estoy con ojeras- dijo mirándose –De seguro solo fue cansancio.

-¡NO!- se escucho el grito de Natsu, Lucy le miro confusa.

-¿Qué pasa Natsu?- preguntó confusa.

-¡Se me acabaron las píldoras Troia!- decía llorando y Lucy vio que había una caja de píldoras vacía, suspiro, esas pastillas le ayudaban a Natsu a evitar su problema con los transportes.

-Bueno Natsu cálmate, de todos modos recuerda qué cada píldora te dura un par de días- dijo Lucy comprensiva.

-Pero Lucy, aquí no la trabajan, en cuanto se me acabe otra vez me mareare- dijo llorando mientras qué se abrazaba de la rubia, quien solo suspiro.

-Natsu, cálmate, mandare a pedir un poco de Troia por medio de la cuenta de mi familia- dijo Lucy suspirando, Natsu le miro con un brillo en los ojos.

-¡Gracias Lucy! ¡Es por eso que te quiero tanto!- dijo sonriente abrazándola, Lucy se sonrojo entonces -¡De verdad que eres mi mejor amiga!

Y Lucy entones se sintió algo triste.

-Si… amiga… claro- dijo con tristeza, Natsu lo noto.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó confuso.

-No, no es nada, de verdad… ah, olvide que debía de encontrarme con Erza, disculpa Natsu, debo de ir- dijo ella, pero Natsu le sujeto la mano.

-Espera, algo te pasa, de pronto te entristeciste- dijo Natsu, Lucy le miro y Natsu noto algo en ella… era decepción…

-No es nada Natsu, anda, déjame ir o Erza se enfadara- dijo ella, Natsu solo estaba confuso.

-Lucy, si te sientes mal deberías decirme, de verdad, ¿Somos amigos no?- dijo sonriendo… y entonces noto que cuando dijo eso Lucy se entristeció mas.

-Si… eso somos, Natsu, de verdad, tengo prisa- dijo soltándose bruscamente, Natsu solo se rasco la nuca y suspiro.

-¿Fue porque le dije que somos amigos? ¿Por qué parece que le molesta eso?- dijo confuso mientras que Happy maullaba -¿Hu? ¿Tú sabes algo?

El pequeño gato solo maulló mientras que Natsu solo estaba confuso.

-Creo que algo que dije la molesto… ¿Pero qué habrá sido?- dijo pensativo… y después suspiro. –De verdad no sirvo para pensar, bueno, ya hallare el modo de sacarle la información, por ahora iré a comer algo, dicen que por aquí se hace un buen estofado de ternera, ¿Vienes Happy?- dijo sonriendo, pero el gato solo se acostó en la cama y se durmió, Natsu sonrió, de seguro que el viaje lo había cansado.

-Bueno, iré a comer y después buscare a Lucy y sabré por que esta triste- dijo el sonriendo, Happy solo suspiro en la cama… como si le dijera a Natsu que era un tarado por no ver lo obvio.

En otro cuarto.

-Qué bueno que me haya tocado con alguien de confianza- dijo Wendy sonriendo mientras qué veía a Gazille tratando (infructuosamente) de acariciar a Charle.

-Diablos, ¿Por qué no deja que la acaricie?-. Dijo frustrado.

-Ella es muy tosca con los demás, tomo algo de tiempo para que aceptara a Lucy- dijo Wendy sacando sus cosas, Gazille bufo- Veo que te gustan los gatos.

-Bueno, cuando era niño tuve un par… eran divertidos… pero cuando entre en la pandilla, ya no pude cuidarlos, espero poder conseguir uno pronto- dijo Gazille, Wendy le sonrió.

-bueno, debo de ir a buscar a Lucy o a Virgo para informarles Gazille… ¿Qué harás por lo mientras? –Preguntó ella.

-Iré a dar una vuelta, ve con cuidado – dijo Gazille mientras que Wendy asentía.

Gazille salió sin saber que tendría un encuentro peligroso.

En otra parte del hotel.

-Dios… no, no estoy ebria, al menos no veo a Stampy y a todos los demás elefantes rosas- dijo Ashley con seriedad- A lo mejor estoy cansada… pero… no, no debo de perder esa oportunidad de una parranda gratis, Ultear es muy dadivosa y si no me apuro la va a dejar desnuda y yo sin tomar ni una chela, bien, voy a buscarla- dijo sonriendo mientras qué dejaba una carta para su compañera de cuarto, Lissana.

Juvia Loxer estaba pensativa, tal vez Ashley tenía razón, tal vez se estaba pasando un poco con Surge.

-No, no importa, además, no es como si me importase, y si él se decide a salir con otra no me importara- dijo con calma… y con algo de duda, no sabía por qué esa idea le molesto –Tal vez solo me aburrirá no tener a quien pegarle.

En eso iba cuando se estrello con alguien y cayó al piso.

-Auch… disculpa- dijo un chico, pero Juvia solo le miro con enfado al reconocerle.

-¿Por qué no te fijas animal?- dijo Juvia molesta, lo que hizo que el chico se sorprendiera.

-¿Cómo dijiste?- dijo asombrado.

-Ya me oíste Gray, diablos, si me dolió- dijo Juvia enfada, en eso Gray se levanto molesto.

-Tú eras quien venía descuidada, así que no me vengas a culpar a mí- dijo Gray enfadado… lo que asombro a la Loxer… ¿Gray le estaba reclamando a ella? ¡Inaudito!.

-¿Te atreves a levantarme la voz?- dijo enfada mientras que fruncía el ceño –Ja, se ve que al fin encontraste tus agallas- dijo molesta.

-Jum… y veo que estas sacando tu verdadero ser… vaya, de verdad me habías engañado… con esa actitud que ponías- dijo Gray molesto, Juvia se estremeció ¿Ese era Gray? Si hace unos momentos se deshacía en ayudarla y ser cariñoso con ella en todo… y ahora… un momento…

-¿Dónde está tu ropa?- dijo notando que de pronto Gray estaba totalmente desnudo (y pudo notar que muy bien dotado) frente a ella, este se miro y…

-¡Ah! ¡Donde esta mi ropa!- exclamo asombrado mientras qué Juvia le miraba con un leve sonrojo.

-"¡Pero qué me pasa! ¡Ya antes he visto hombres desnudos! Aunque no tan buenos… no…¡Es solo el imbécil de Gray Surge… de seguro le dio fiebre, si, por eso actúa así… o tal vez he sido muy pesada con él y estallo"- pensaba confusa mientras qué Gray buscaba con que taparse… Juvia entonces se quito la pequeña chamarra y se la lanzo.

-Úsala… y ve a tu cuarto a descansar, has de tener fiebre para actuar así de raro- dijo ella mientras uqe se daba la vuelta, Gray solo le miro confuso.

-Creo que la que tiene fiebre es otra- dijo para si mientras que se amarraba la pequeña chamarra –Esto apenas cubre algo.

-Hey Gray- se escucho y Gray volteo

-¿Lyon?- preguntó confuso.

-¿Qué no recuerdas que yo también vine? Adamas, debes de darle una disculpa a Sherry por lo que le hiciste ver- dijo Lyon con calma –Por cierto, creo que esto es tuyo -dijo lanzándole unos pantalones, Gray suspiro mientras qué se los colocaba, Lyon solo le miro y sin decir nada más se marcho, Gray le miro mientras y que suspiraba, este día era muy raro.

-Así que aquí estabas- se escucho una voz que lo estremeció, volteo lentamente y vio a Ultear Milkovich.

-Ultear- dijo él, ella le sonrió… y antes de decir algo Gray salió corriendo del lugar, preferiría pasar a la noche en un horno que estar a solas con esa mujer, UItear solo suspiro… bueno, no lo culpaba… desde ese "incidente" , Gray no se le acercaba para nada.

-Pero debo de lograrlo, solo así mis planes saldrán a la perfección.

En otro lado.

Gray Surge acababa de acomodar las cosas de Juvia Loxer y se dirigía a su cuarto.

-Ah, que maravillosa es la vida- decía cantando mientras que sonreía… y choco contra alguien -¡Ah! ¡Lo siento!

Y entonces se percato de quien había tirado.

-A Juvia le Duele- dijo Juvia Loxar, pero Gray rápidamente se acerco.

-¡Ah! ¡Juvia perdóname! ¡No fue mi intención tirarte! –exclamo, lo que hizo que Juvia lo mirara.

-¡Gray sama! ¡No… no se preocupe! Fue mi culpa!- exclamo Juvia… y entonces ambos se percataron de algo…

¡Se habían tratado con respeto!

-¡Oh Juvia! ¡De verdad que me alegra verte! ¿Por fin aceptaras ir a tomar un café conmigo?- dijo Gray mientras que Juvia se sonrojaba.

-Ah… ¡Gray sama! ¡Claro que acepto!- dijo emocionada la Loxar mientras que Gray solo lloraba de contento -¿Gray sama?

-¡Es que me hace tan feliz que aceptes ir conmigo a tomar un café! ¡Oh siento que mi estrategia por fin funciono!- dijo el emocionado mientras que Juvia le miraba confusa.

-"¿Estrategia? ¡Ah! ¡Entonces por eso se desnudaba y se comportaba luego como si yo no existiera! Oh Gray sama… eres tan romántico"- pensó Juvia sonrojada.

-¡Bien, te veré en el Café Blue Pegasus en 2 horas! ¡Te tendré un hermoso regalo!- dijo Gray con alegría mientras que se marchaba

-¡Ah una cita con Gray sama!- dijo alegre… y entonces se percato de algo-¿Por qué Gray sama llevaba tanta ropa?

En otra parte.

Una pelirroja caminaba con firmeza por los pasillos del hotel… aunque era hermosa, nadie la volteaba a ver… su presencia los atemorizaba.

-¿A dónde se habrá metido esa babosa de Lucy?- decía Erza Knightwalker mientras que buscaba a Lucy Ashley –El director me dijo que no la perdiera de vista y lo primero que hace es escaparse, de seguro ha de haber ido con esa borracha de Jovovich.

Camino con rabia y entonces la vio.

Lucy salía con calma del hotel, debía de encontrarse con Erza antes de que se enfadara… tenía un par de ideas que podía usar con Jerall, pero debía de prepararlas…

-Lucy- dijo una voz, y Lucy vio a Erza saliendo del hotel.

-¿Erza? ¿Pensé que nos veríamos en el restaurante?- dijo Lucy confusa, Knightwalker le miro confusa.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Knightwalker, Lucy se le acerco, lo que hizo que Erza le mirase confusa, no se veía agresividad en su mirada.

-Anda, ¿Qué no querías consejos para atraer la atención de Jerall?- dijo con una sonrisa… a lo que Knightwalker solo le miro asombrada.

-"¿Cómo diablos se entero esta bestia de que me gusta el profesor Jeral? Ah… ya veo, trata de manipularme, bueno, pues ni crea que se va a pasar de lista"- pensó con decisión Erza.

-Debes de estar borracha, y no me fastidies, como si fuera a gustarme ese tipo- dijo con enfado, lo que sorprendió a Lucy –Se ve que algo debe estar afectándote con el viaje así que ve a tu cuarto y duérmete.

-Pero… si no me siento mal- dijo Lucy confusa, Erza volteo y le miro con una cara que hizo que Lucy temblara.

-¿Piensas retarme?- preguntó con seriedad.

-Ah… no, creo que sí es cierto, me siento algo mal… ¡Ya me voy!- dijo Lucy echándose a correr.

-De verdad que debe estar ebria… pero, eso me agrada, así podre dominarla- dijo con una mirada sádica… en eso noto que alguien le miraba -¿Qué tengo algo en la cara?

Y miro a la chica de cabellos purpuras que le miraba.

-Eres muy parecida a ella- dijo Virgo con seriedad, Erza le miro molesta.

-Y tu eres una maleducada, debería castigarte- dijo enfadada mientras que miraba con el ceño fruncido a Virgo, esta solo asintió.

-Con gusto- dijo mientras que sacaba un látigo de quien sabe dónde y se lo daba a una sorprendida Knightwalker –Puede usar este látigo o quizás estos otros implementos – dijo sacando toda clase de aparatos raros y dignos de un masoquista… o de una obsesa sexual –Ande, lúzcase y sea imaginativa.

-Yo me largo- dijo mientras que botaba las cosas y se marchaba al hotel.

-¿Por qué nunca quieren castigarme?- se dijo Virgo para sí.

En otra parte.

-Me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere, no me quiere…- decía una chiquilla de cabellos rosa jugando con los pétalos de una flor.

-¿Quieres ya parar con eso Melody? De verdad no se qué vez en Surge, el tipo solo tiene ojos para Juvia- dijo un rubio mientras que dejaba en una mesa un libro que leia.

-Ya déjame en paz Zancrow… además, ella no le hace caso, creo que podre hacer mi movimiento- dijo con seriedad.

-Ya te lo dijo Ultear, no te metas en esos asuntos, saldrás lastimada- ñe repitió el rubio, pero Melody solo le sonrió.

-Gracias por preocuparte, pero no importa, hare lo que tenga que hacer, además, el profesor Azuma me dará algunos consejos- dijo sonriente, Zancrow solo suspiro.

-Has lo que quieras pero no digas que no te advertí- dijo retomando su lectura mientras que Melody le sonreía y salía de la habitación – De verdad que esa chica no entiende nada…- dijo con preocupación.

Mientras que en otro cuarto.

-No me fastidies- decía Meredy, mientras que Zancrow solo se burlaba de ella.

-Oye que no es mi culpa que le volvieras a decir a Ultear mamá en medio de toda la gente ¡Mira que fue gracioso como todos les miraban!- decía carcajeándose Zancrow.

-No entiendo por qué demonios nos colocaron de compañeros de cuarto… hubiera preferido que me pusieran de compañera de Gray –dijo y entonces una cara psicópata le salió –Así podría matarlo mientras que duerme.

-Ya supéralo… además, aun no sabes que fue lo que paso entre él y Ultear- dijo Zancrow con una sonrisa fastidiosa, Meredy le miro con enfado.

-¡Si es obvio que le metió mano! ¡Estuvieron juntos toda la noche y es seguro que Gray la obligo a hacer toda clase de cosas perversas!- exclamo la chica, Zancrow.

-Oh… ¿Y qué clase de cosas crees que le habrá hecho?- dijo burlón.

-¡Pues es obvio que le hizo…!- y pasaron 15 minutos de descripción de toda clase de acciones sexuales que se sabía Meredy.

-Vaya… se me hace que la pervertid eres tu… si esas que dices ni yo me las sabia- dijo Zancrow con sorpresa.

-No me fastidies… debo de ir a encargarme de ese maldito- dijo saliendo del cuarto.

-Vaya… esa chica no descansa… je, creo que seguiré su ejemplo, es mas creo que ese tipo… Natsu, le llaman el Dragón… je, es bueno para los golpes, bien, será entretenido pelear con el… hum, además, ¿Qué tal si le bajo a su novia?- dijo sonriendo –Hummm, esa rubia tiene buenas teclas… y siempre es bueno tener un acoston con chicas así.

En otro lado.

-Bien… no me rendiré, estoy seguro que lograre que Lucy vuelva a estar conmigo- decía con seguridad Loky –No puedo permitir que ese Natsu me lleve la delantera y lo que es peor, que ni cuenta se de que esta ganando, aunque su estupidez de seguro será mi victoria.

Y caminando con seguridad alcanzo a ver a su rubia favorita caminar por la acera.

-¡Ah Lucy!- exclamo sonriente, esta se detuvo y volteo, tenía una cara de mala leche que hizo que Loky se extrañara –Eh, te sientes bien.

-¿Y tu quien eres baboso?- dijo con seriedad -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-¿Eh? Lucy, ¿Qué te pasa? Soy yo Loky- dijo él confuso, Lucy le miro curiosa.

-Mira chango, no eres feo y no sé como sabrás mi nombre, pero si quieres ligarme te falta mucho, así que ahuecando el ala o te voy a tener que dar una buena friega- dijo ella sorprendiendo a Loky.

-Hey, ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Desde cuándo hablas así? Ah, ya veo debe de ser por culpa de la influencia de ese Natsu, de seguro el te está dando malas ideas- dijo con seriedad, Lucy le miro y empezó a reir.

-¡Natsu! ¡Mala influencia!- exclamo riendo -¡Pero si el pobre imbécil es incapaz de decir una grosería sin sonrojarse!

Loky solo miraba con sorpresa a esta Lucy ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Aunque no le cayera bien Natsu, él sabía que Lucy jamás hablaría así de él.

-Oye, de verdad que estas rara, será mejor que vayas a un médico o algo-dijo, pero ella dejo de reír y le miro de soslayo.

-Mira cabrón, no sé quien chingados eres, pero vuelve a decir que estoy enferma y hare que te acuerdes de mi pie pateando tu trasero por toda tu jodida vida- dijo mientras que le sujetaba de la solapa, Loky, se sorprendió aun mas ¿Desde cuándo Lucy era así? Además ¿Cómo estaba eso que no sabía quién era él?

-¡Como que no sabes quién soy! ¡Soy Loky, fuimos novios antes!- exclamo, Lucy le miro como quien ve a un borracho.

-¿Novios? ¡No mientas imbécil! ¡Yo no he tenido ni tendré un novio! ¡Ni menos tan florecita como tú! ¡Como que me llamo Lucy Ashley!- exclamo dándole un tremendo puñetazo en el estomago dejándolo sin aire- Ahora vete antes de que me enoje de verdad y te quite lo guapo- dijo dándose la vuelta y marchándose.

-¿Lu… Lucy… Ashley?- dijo Loky adolorido, estaba confuso… ¿Ashley? No… no entendía… se levanto con dificultad y volteo al hotel… y alcanzo a ver pasar por el recibidor a Lucy corriendo… -¿Pero qué diablos pasa aquí?

En otro lado

-¡Que no necesito pastillas! ¡Están confundiéndome con alguien más!- decía un hombre con apariencia de Cabra.

-Vamos Caprico, es por tu bien- decía Azuma.

-¡Sé que me llamo Caprico, pero estoy seguro que no soy quien creen!- decía este tratando de soltarse.

-Otro perro con ese hueso, tu personalidad de Zoldeo siempre trata de engañarnos así- dijo RustyRose mientras que sacaba las píldoras –No lo vayas a soltar.

-¡QUE NO SOY QUIEN CREEN!- gritaba mientras que los GH le metían las píldoras por la fuerza.

EN otra parte,

-Je… si… Lucy Heartfilia… hija de Layla… si… si… voy por ella… voy por ella- decía un Caprico/Zoldeo mientras qué buscaba por el hotel a la heredera de los Heartfilia… y su principal objetivo.

Virgo caminaba de regreso a su cuarto (que compartía con una de las profesoras del plantel, la enfermera Aries) cuando se detuvo... no sabía porque pero se había quedado mirando a un elegante chico que vestía como mayordomo… sus cabellos eran purpuras y sus ojos eran azules.

-Se me hace familiar- dijo Virgo… quien por cierto se había vuelto a poner su traje de doncella, decidió acercarse y noto que el chico le miro y se levanto acercándose a ella.

-¿Nos hemos visto antes?- dijo él mientras qué ella solo le mantenía la mirada –Oh, perdona lo maleducado de mi parte… me llamo Virgo… sé que no es un nombre muy masculino pero mis padres me pusieron así porque son fanáticos del zodiaco.

-Yo me llamo Virgo… que coincidencia- dijo ella mientras qué seguía mirando al chico, este le sonrió -¿Trabajas acaso para una chica rubia de poco cerebro pero buena actitud, que se preocupa por todos antes que si misma y que no sabe lo que siente por un chico que adora pero que no es capaz de decirle nada?

-Vaya, le atinaste a casi todo… solo que en sí, yo no le sirvo a ella, la madre de la señorita Ashley me envió a vigilarla, además de que ella no la veo por ahora interesada en nadie- dijo el chico Virgo, Virgo solo le miro.

-Creo que me caerás bien, aunque seas muy risueño, nos vemos- dijo marchándose mientras qué el chico solo le miro.

-Es interesante esa chica, algo me dice que me divertiré con esta asignación- dijo sonriente.

Continuara.

Bien, otro cap nuevo, como ven Juvia Loxer conoció a Gray Fullbuster y ambos se confundieron porque ninguno trato al otro como comúnmente les tratan je, mientras qué Juvia Loxar y Gray Surge estaban fascinados de la vida por ver que sus amores les corresponden… aunque no sepan que no son el mismo, je, además de que Lucy Heartfilia tuvo un pequeño encuentro con Erza Knightwalker y Lucy Ashley ya tuvo su primer encuentro con Loky, je ,además de que Natsu no sabe por qué las palabras que le dijo a Lucy la lastiman y Virgo se encontró con su contraparte que resulto ser un chico risueño… y ya verán que también será todo un pingo.

Para el próximo cap.

Mas encuentros, Wendy conocerá a Wendy y ciertos comentarios meterán a Gazille en un lio. Además de que Edo Levy se encontrara con Gazille y Levy se encontrara con Edo Gazille, además de un pequeño encuentro entre Melody y Gray Fullbuster, que terminara en un tremendo malentendido.

También verán a Jerall y a Mystgun, además de que Natsu volverá a tener un problema con Lucy… je, ya verán de que tipo.

Suerte


	8. Perfiles 4

**Doppelganger**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Perfiles 4:**

**Nota: En lo que esperamos el siguiente cap, les daré estos perfiles de personajes nuevos, les invente apellido a personajes sin apellido, je, espero les agrade, son algo cortos.**

**Estelar Spirits EarthLand**

**Aries LeBelle:**

De origen francés, ella siempre ha sido muy tímida y tierna, aun así su sueño era ser maestra o enfermera, años después se graduó como enfermera y empezó a dar clases en la prepa Fairy Tail, tuvo un Affaire con Loky, fue el principal motivo por el que Loky y Lucy rompieron, ya que Lucy los cacho "en pleno acto", aun así ella y Lucy se llevan bien, ya que Aries entendió que lo que paso fue más culpa de Loky que de Aries, aun siente algo profundo por Loky.

**Tauro Espinoza:**

Jardinero e instructor de educación física de primer año, nacido en España, desde siempre ha sido un pervertido, se autodeclaro el "Guardián de Lucy", se dedico a la enseñanza solo para ver a las chicas sudando y ver si consigue algo de suerte.

**Gémi y Mini Douglas:**

De origen México-americano-Francés, por haber nacido en un avión mexicano, hijos de padres franceses y en un aeropuerto Estadounidense, se la pasan haciendo bromas a los demás estudiantes, comúnmente se la pasan jugando, Gemi es un niño genio de cabello azul, su hermana Mini es idéntica a él en todo, incluso en la voz.

**Cáncer Callahan:**

Estilista de Lucy, fue enviado por el señor Heartfilia para cuidar de Lucy y mantenerla presentable, como no podía ingresar a la prepa por su edad, "soborno" a la profesora Erza para estar como asistente de ella, está obsesionado con el arreglo personal, cosa que adoran las chicas, por que las arregla de a gratis.

**Virgo Silva:**

Sirvienta personal de Lucy, se desconoce donde nació, ya que ella misma afirmo haber nacido en México, y luego alego ser de Brasil para más tarde declararse griega y engañar a un policía haciéndole creer que era una diplomática de Portugal, es fiel a Lucy, pero le encanta fastidiarla, es fanática del masoquismo y le encanta que la castiguen, no le duran los novios por que "ninguno aguanta nada" le gusta embromar a los estudiantes y ella misma es estudiante dotada de la prepa.

**Escorpio Harrison:**

Maestro de ingles, nació en Inglaterra, es el maestro mas "cool" de la prepa, está saliendo con Acuario, pero no se decide a como pedirle dar el gran paso.

**Sagitario Glory:**

Enseña arquería en la prepa, es de origen Gales, no hay mucho que decir de él.

**Acuario Natchios:**

Profesora de biología, de origen Griego, es de un carácter fuerte, fue gran amiga de Layla Heartfilia, por lo que conoce a Lucy de toda la vida, aunque le encanta fastidiarla, su carácter se dulcifica al estar con Escorpio.

**Stelar Spirits Edoras**

**Aries García:**

Un chico de carácter rudo y prepotente de origen Mexicano, con mucha confianza en sí mismo pero eso es solo para ocultar un pequeño complejo de inferioridad, es Tsundere, está enamorado de una dulce chica llamada Loki.

**Taurus Laham:**

De origen americano, es una profesora de ciencias, muy estricta y puritana

**Gemi y Mino Solivar:**

De origen brasileño, un par de gemelos muy bien portados, Gemi es una chica y Mini un chico, físicamente idénticos a los Earthland.

**Cáncer:**

Tutora de Lucy Ashley, mas es quien la impulso a ser rebelde, le gustan los chicos desaliñadas.

**Loki Leo Mccartney:**

Es una chica de origen estadounidense, es muy dulce y tímida, además de que no le gusta ser tan alta, pese a que tiene un buen cuerpo, le gusta vestir de traje masculino, ya que eso le permite ocultar un poco sus bien pronunciadas curvas, le gusta Aries y Natsu Dragion (incluso se cree que ambos estuvieron a punto de ser novios antes de que Natsu conociera a Lisana)

**Virgo Yamada:**

Mayordomo de la Familia Ashley, pese a su apariencia de tipo serio, es muy bromista, le gusta ayudar, pero también le encanta fastidiar, es un poco sádico y le gusta un poco la dominación.

**Scorpio Guillen:**

De origen ingles, es una chica muy dulce y es profesora de Literatura, el sueño de todos los estudiantes al ser de buen cuerpo y de tés morena, es novia de Acuario.

**Sagitarius:**

Asistente de Educación física y campeona de equitación, no se sabe más de ella.

A**cuario Martin:**

De origen Chileno, Maestro de Biología, es de un carácter afable y es muy considerado, se preocupa mucho por Lucy Ashley, ya que él conoció y trato mucho con el padre de la chica, aunque a veces eso le causa conflictos con su novia que cree que esta interesado en las chicas mas jóvenes.

**Je, estos perfiles espero les gusten, les hice un Gender Bender a los espiritrus de Edoras je, Loky es el que pasara por mas problemas, ya verán, espero les guste.**

**Nos vemos.**


	9. Capitulo 5: Conocer y Confundir

**Doppelganger**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Capitulo 5: Conocer y confundir.**

Natsu bufo… la ternera era deliciosa… pero no podía disfrutarla… se sentía raro… desde que la cara de Lucy había mostrado esa decepción y tristeza… era como si sus deseos de comer fueran al mínimo.

-¿Por qué me siento así?- dijo confuso mientras que miraba la ternera con duda… el hambre se le iba… suspiro –Ah…. Qué cosas… ¡Me lo pueden poner para llevar!

-Claro- dijo el que atendía.

Natsu entonces miro por una ventana y suspiro

-¡Ya sé! ¡Le llevare algo de beber a Lucy! ¡Además le encantara la ternera!- dijo él y sonrió –Es cierto, como hemos estado ocupados y tanto Virgo como Wendy siempre están con nosotros ya no hemos tenido charlas solo para nosotros dos… sí, creo que le gustara eso, además de que debo de saber que le pasa- dijo y entonces vio por la ventana… y se pasmo

Y es que un chico de cabello verde caminaba frente al ventanal, no hubiera sido raro de no ser porque lo conocía, Fried Justine… de último año, un tipo más serio que nada… ¿Y parecía estar muy nervioso charlando con la subdirectora Mirajane?

-Qué raro, no sabía que fueran amigos- dijo mientras que se levantaba y tomaba el estofado –Bueno, pasan cosas raras estos días

Y decidió marcharse… cuando de pronto se detuvo…

No creía lo que veía, pero en una mesa se encontraban Fried y Mirajane… ¡BESANDOSE! Natsu solo abrió tremendamente la boca ante eso.

-¡Pero como entraron tan rápido!- dijo perplejo además de que también se preguntaba cómo es que se habían cambiado tan rápido.

Y eso por que cuando los vio por la ventana, Fried usaba una camiseta de manga larga de color verde, y un pantalón de vestir rojo, mientras que Mirajane llevaba un vestido blanco que aunque simple, se veía muy atractivo en ella.

Y los que se comían a Besos venían con otras ropas… Fried llevaba una camisa Hawaiana y un short, mientras que Mirajane traía una coqueta minifalda azul y una blusa floreada… cualquiera que los viera parecería estar viendo a una pareja en plena Luna de Miel.

Natsu no daba crédito a sus ojos ¿El estirado de Fried con la dulce Mirajane? ¿Besándose?

-Creo que ya me hicieron daño las pastillas- dijo mientras que se marchaba alegando que estaba alucinando y que era un precio pequeño por no marearse en los vehículos.

En la mesa.

-Ya ansiaba esto- dijo Fried con una sonrisa… su nombre, Fried Justicia, pese a su raro apellido es un tipo muy atrabancado con un historial de desafíos a la autoridad muy interesante… y que en un momento de pasión, locura y borrachera contrajo un matrimonió prohibido secreto con…

-Sí, tener que ocultarlo de Fausto y Erza es muy pesado- dijo Mirajane, la profesora asistente de la preparatoria Fairy Tail Edoras –Ha Fried… ¿Por qué tendrán que ser las reglas tan estrictas? Me encantaría gritar nuestro matrimonio a los cuatro vientos.

-No es posible… ya vez que si se enteran que estas casada con tu estudiante te despedirán in so facto, y probablemente Fausto busque el modo de que te cesen la licencia de profesora- dijo Fried.

-Mooo, que molesto es eso, ni siquiera hemos podido tener una Luna de Miel como Dios manda- dijo ella enfadada.

-Bueno… recuerda las Vegas- dijo él con una sonrisa perversa.

-Oh si… fue una noche estupenda… 7 veces- dijo ella apenada mientras que Fried reia.

Del otro lado del restaurante.

-No estoy seguro de esto señorita sub directora- decía Fried Justine algo tenso.

-Fried, fuera de la Preparatoria llámame Mirajane, o Mira, como mejor te acomode- dijo Mirajane con una expresión de enfado.

-Lo… lo siento… es que podríamos meternos en problemas si alguien del consejo del condado se entera- dijo Fried con seriedad, Mira solo negó con la cabeza.

-Ya nos preocuparemos por eso cuando pase, de todos modos, en cuanto termine el semestre ya podremos estar formalmente juntos- dijo ella, Fried solo e rasco la nuca y… saco un libro.

"Como comportarte con tu nueva novia"

Ese era el título del libro que Fried había sacado… y Mirajane solo se dio un golpe en la frente… dese el día que empezó su "relación" con Fried Justine… este siempre estaba con sus libros para poder comportarse con su chica.

En otra parte.

Gazille Redfox caminaba con calma, esperaba encontrar a esa chica… Levy, necesitaba hablar con ella, sacarse ese gusanito de remordimiento… además de saber por qué demonios le llamaba tanto la atención.

En otro lado.

-¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!- exclamaba con Rabia Levy Mccormick, y es que estaba decidida, hablaría con Gazille Grayfox costase lo que le costase, así que busco la lista de huéspedes para saber en donde se quedaría Gazille… y casi le dio un infarto al ver con quien compartía habitación.

Wendy…

-¡No puedo permitir que estén juntos! ¡Lo va a violar esa ninfómana!- exclamo mientras qué no se percataba que con las prisas… no había notado que los apellidos eran distintos. -¡Debo de salvar la castidad de Gazille… solo yo puedo tomarla!

Por lo mientras.

Wendy Wonder se encontraba descansando en un café, se sentía un poco aburrida, los hombres que había visto no eran la gran cosa… si bien había tenido algunos encuentros en el avión, la verdad es que este jueguito empezaba a cansarle.

-Tal vez debería de volver a intentar ligar al profesor Jeral… no, Mistgun… de todos modos, la reina de las frígidas no se ve para cuando tratara de acercársele- dijo Wendy mientras que un camarero le traía una malteada –Gracias, también quisiera una ensalada y un filete, además de tu número telefónico y saber a qué horas sales de trabajar amigo- dijo ella, el pobre camarero solo se puso rojo y se marcho.

-Creo que me perdí- se escucho y Wendy volteo… quedándose anonadada… caminando justo frente a ella había una niña de no más de 12 años idéntica a ella cuando tenia esa edad –Ah, Gazille me va a matar cuando lo sepa.

-Hey niña- dijo Wendy y Wendy Marvel volteo -¿Dijiste que estabas perdida?

-Ah, si… disculpe, es que no conozco aquí y pues ya ve- dijo Wendy mientras que veía a la hermosa muchacha… aunque se le hizo familiar, la otra Wendy solo le sonrió.

-Me recuerdas a alguien pequeña… ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó.

-Eh… Wendy… Wendy Marvel- dijo algo tímida.

-Oh vaya, eso si que es una coincidencia, yo soy Wendy Wonder… un placer- dijo ella sonriéndole.

-¡Oh te llamas igual que yo!- dijo Wendy, la otra Wendy le sonrió.

-Anda, tu eres idéntica a mí de pequeñita… ven te invito a comer algo y luego te llevo de regreso a tu hotel- dijo la Wendy mayor, la pequeña Wendy lo medito un poco, pero acepto ya qué tenía hambre y algo le decía que esa chica era de fiar.

-Hey mi vida, tráeme el menú, y mueve ese hermoso trasero con rapidez por favor- dijo la Wendy mayor sonrojando al pobre mesero mientras que la pequeña Wendy solo empezaba a pensar n cambiar su primera impresión de la otra.

Mientras tanto.

Levy Mcgarden caminaba con calma, estaba interesada en ver cómo estaban las playas, pero antes debía de comprar un traje de baño.

-¿Hu? ¿No es ese Gazille?- dijo confusa, no por encontrarse con Gazille… sino por cómo se veía, estaba bastante bien arreglado con un traje de vestir blanco, corbata roja y sombrero a juego.

Levy estaba confusa y se acerco a él… entonces este le miro.

-Oh, dichosos los ojos que le ven señorita- dijo Gazille con una sonrisa, Levy estaba algo confusa… él rara vez le hablaba… y cuando lo hacía era para comportarse rudo –Hum veo que decidió cambiar su estilo, el cabello suelto le sienta de maravilla.

-Ah… gracias- dijo confusa Levy y recordó que ese día no se había atado el cabello, al dejarlo suelto sentía que se veía como una niñita… así que escuchar el halagó de Gazille… pues le lleno de nervios.

-Hum, también veo que está más animada y tranquila- dijo Gazille, y Levy le miro confusa, entonces el saco una rosa de quien sabe dónde y se la dio –Una hermosa flor para una hermosa dama.

-Ah… gracias- dijo ella mientras qué él le sonreía… y entonces empezó a reir –Vaya, me habías confundido… ¿Tu eres acaso Levy Mcgarden?

-Eh, si, ya nos conocíamos- dijo Levy confusa, pero Gazille solo se calmo un poco sin dejar de sonreír.

-Me confundes a mi linda, yo soy Gazille Grayfox, veo que mi primo no te ah contado sobre mi- dijo él confundiendo a Levy, pero Gazille solo le miraba fijamente –No cabe duda que ere idéntica a ella, pero ella es mucho mas salvaje en su mirar.

-¿D… de que hablas?- dijo ella aun mas confundida ya algo sonrojada -¿E… eres primo de Gazille? ¿Por qué se llaman igual?

-No lo se, je, pero ambos somos idénticos… oh, de verdad que eres todo lo que él dice de ti- dijo entonces con una sonrisa, eso hizo que Levy le mirara confusa.

-¿Quién?- pregunto confusa.

-Pues mi primo… Gazille Redfox… cada que hablamos me cuenta de cosas de su prepa, y veo que le agradas- dijo él, Levy solo estaba confusa… pensó en decir algo cuando.

-Vaya, pero hombre, no sabía que estabas aquí- se escucho, y Levy volteo… y se sorprendió de ver a Gazille Redfox… este se sorprendió de verla -¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo serio.

-Ah… solo paseaba por el hotel- dijo ella algo nerviosa… y miro al otro Gazille este sonreía.

-Anda primo, esta chica es bastante más linda de lo que me dijiste- comento Gazille Grayfox haciendo que Redfox y Levy se sonrojaran..

-Eh… yo tengo que irme- dijo Levy confundida y se marcho corriendo.

-Linda chica- dijo Grayfox.

-No tenías por qué hablar de más primo- dijo Gazille.

-Vamos primo, si no te esfuerzas no conseguirás hablar con ella más de tres frases- dijo Grayfox, Gazille bufo.

-Si no fuera porque golpearte seria como pegarme a mí mismo, te mataría dijo Gazille, pero Grayfox solo se carcajeo.

-Anda primo, no tienes que ser Tsundere, de todos modos, ya sabes que ella es una chica linda y timida- dijo Grayfox mirando a donde se había marchado Levy –Me gustaría que fuera como ella.

-¿Hablas de esa chica violenta que te gusta?- preguntó Gazille, el otro solo le sonrió.

-Algo así- dijo él mientras que suspiraba –bueno primo te veo después.

-Si… claro- dijo Gazille mientras que suspirando salía del lugar y se dirigía a su cuarto, sin saber que Levy Mccormick iba a la habitación.

En otra parte.

-¡Una cita con Gray sama!- decía Juvia alucinando mientras que sacaba sus mejores y más sexys ropas. –Oh Gray sama… estará muy complacido… y Juvia se asegurara de que el disfrute de su noche.

Y con ideas locas Juvia entro a bañarse… sin recordar que… a ella le había tocado compartir cuarto con Gray Fullbuster.

Este entro al cuarto.

-Diablos, odio las multas- dijo mientras que dejaba la chamarrita que Juvia Loxer le había dejado para taparse.

-Hum, me pregunto si se sentirá mal- dijo y escucho el sonido de la regadera le llamo la atención –Ahora que lo pienso ¿Con quién me tocaba compartir habitación?

Pero decidió echar un vistazo… y al abrir la puerta… vio a Juvia en toda su gloria bañándose…

-¿Gray Sama?- expreso en un momento de confusión…. Y entonces se percato de que el estaba desnudo y -¡Ah Gray Sama!

Se desmayo, Gray alcanzo a pescarla antes de que se diera contra el piso.

-Hay dios… ahora si la regué… pero que buen cuerpo… ¡No digas eso! ¡Debo de llevarla a su cama!- exclamo mientras que la cargaba y usaba una toalla para cubrirla

La depositó en su cama y rebusco algo que ponerle encima, al final se decidió por una sabana.

-Lo mejor será que va ay por algo de comer… creo que escuche algo del restaurante Blue Pegasus… ¡Y tu no te pongas firme!- exclamo mirando a su entrepierna mientras que se vestía rápidamente y se marchaba.

En otro lado.

-Oh… al fin una cita con Juvia chan… ah, se lo contare a Natsu, de seguro estará muy feliz por mi- decía un feliz Gray Surge mientras que rebuscaba su mejor ropa y se preparaba para su "cita"

Juvia Loxer estaba confundida, no entendía por qué Gray Surge se le había enfrentado… no le gusto eso, era como si fuera otro… y de pronto se percato de que extrañaba esas atenciones que Gray le daba… además de que él era un chico muy dulce…

-Demonios- dijo molesta –Lo mejor será que vaya al restaurante Blue Pegasus, para relajarme un poco.

Y salió con dudas en su corazón.

En el lobby.

Un chico de cabellera rojiza clara solo miraba aburrido una libreta.

-Dios… no pude hablar con ella en el avión- decía molesto, en eso dos niños se le acercaron.

-¡Aries!- dijeron los niños sonrientes, Aries les miro y suspiro… los pequeños hermanos Solivar, Gemi y Mini.

-¿Cómo les va mocosos?- dijo él, ambos le miraron.

-No nos digas así Aries… oh no te ayudaremos con Loki- dijo Gemi.

-Hum… como si pudieran- dijo él.

-Oh, nosotros nos encargamos, además, tú y Loki se verían divinos juntos- dijo Mini. Aries solo les miro, pero bueno, ¿Qué podía perder?

En otra parte.

Una chica de gran altura caminaba nerviosa por el hotel.

-Dios… ¿Por qué tuvieron que elegir un lugar de playa?- decía la chica asustada… la verdad es que no quería tener que usar traje de baño, pero el problema es que le gustaba nadar –Hum… no me gusta mostrar mi piel.

Y la señorita, Loki Mcartney, caminaba nerviosa, sin saber que su nombre le causaría más problemas que el mero hecho de mostrar carne.

Natsu regreso a su cuarto… y entonces vio que Lucy estaba en la cama… dormía profundamente, pese a no estar tapada, al parecer se acostó a descansar y el sueño le había ganado.

-Vaya… se ve que le pego duro- dijo para si mientras que sonreía… por algún motivo no podía dejar de verla, se acerco y acomodo un cabello rebelde de la rubia y se le quedo viendo.

-Se ve bien cuando duerme- dijo y decidió poner el estofado en una mesa, se iba a echar a descansar un momento en su cama, pero vio que Happy estaba mero en medio y no muy dispuesto a moverse… entonces vio a Lucy… y sonriendo se acostó a su lado… no sabía porque pero se sentía cómodo durmiendo al lado de su amiga… amiga… no entendía pero como que le empezaba a dar una rara sensación con esa palabra… como si no fuera suficiente para él.

No lo entendía, pero al sentir que Lucy dormida se le pegaba, se le olvido todo y se quedo dormido.

En otra parte.

-¿A qué horas llegara Lucy?- se decía Erza Scarlet mientras que revisaba su reloj molesta, no entendía por qué se tardaba tanto, si ella era muy puntual –A lo mejor se sintió mal.

Suspiro, no le quedaba de otra de ir a buscarla a él hotel… de pronto se detuvo y vio a Lucy por la ventana… parecía hablar con alguien, fue a alcanzarla pero cuando salió vio que se montaba a una motocicleta y se marchaba.

-¿Desde cuando sabe maneja moto?- dijo Erza confusa.

-¡Hey deténganla! ¡Se llevo mi moto!- exclamo un sujeto enorme, barbón tremendamente y con mas tatuajes que un marinero, Erza le miro.

-¿Esa era su moto?- preguntó.

-¡Me la robo después de golpearme! – dijo el tipo, pero al ver a Erza solo carraspeo un poco-Eh digo, después de engañarme, no es que una chica me pueda ganar, pero es que no me gusta pegarle a las nenas.

Pero Erza ni le hizo caso, le extrañaba ver que Lucy se había robado una motocicleta.. debía de tener una charla con ella muy urgente… aunque lñe doliera el amor debía de esperar.

En otra parte.

-Es una buena historia- decía Virgo mientras que tomaba algo de Té, el otro Virgo solo le sonreía.

-oh, y debería de ver lo que hice para el cumpleaños 15 de la señorita Ashley… fue épico- dijo él.

-No creo que mas épico que adaptar su vestido para que se desarmara en el momento correcto dijo Virgo con calma.

-Je, usted es un demonio Señorita- dijo él sonriéndole, Virgo le miro.

-Solo me divierto, de todos modos, tú no eres un santo- respondió y el soltó a reír mientras qué ambos empezaban a planear cosas para divertirse.

Continuara.

Je, se que me tarde, pero estos días han estado tremendamente ocupados, espero no tardar tanto para el próximo, je, como vieron, para el próximo habrá cita de los Grays y Juvias, solo que cuando todos se encuentren en el restaurante será un relajo, je, además de que verán que pasara cuando Edo Levy encuentre donde se hospeda Gazille… y le harme una escenita, sin saber que no es su Gazille.

Je, espero que la pequeña escena NatsuLucy haya quedado bien, para el próximo cap verán a Natsu Dragion, a Lissana y porque Lucy Ashley se robo una moto, adema s de que Edo Wendy le estará dando algunos "malos consejos" a Wendy.

Suerte.


	10. Capitulo 6: Escándalos y citas P1

**Doppelganger**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Capitulo 6: Escándalos y citas P1.**

Lucy había tenido un sueño incomodo… en el, ella y Natsu estaban juntos, en la playa, acostados… muy juntos, el acariciaba sus cabellos mientras que veían el mar… era un tiempo sol para ellos y ella lo adoraba… hasta que las manos de Natsu empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo… Lucy se agitaba mientras que sentía como el besaba su cuerpo con suavidad… y entonces su cara se acerco a los senos de la rubia…

-¡AUCH!- exclamo despertando y se percato de que solo era un sueño.

-Fue tan realista- dijo Lucy… y entonces sintió un ardor, bajo la mirada y… -¡Ah!

Natsu estaba mordiendo entre sueños su seno izquierdo.

-Que carne tan sabrosa… -decía medio dormido y Lucy se sonrojo tremendamente… y pego un alarido cuando la mano de Natsu apretó su pecho para acercarlo más a su boca… y encajarle sus dientes con fuerza.

¡PAZ!

-¡POR QUE ME PEGAS!- exclamo un adolorido Natsu sobándose un tremendo chichón.

-¡Y aun preguntas!- exclamo ella con una lagrimita en los ojos y cubriéndose el pecho, Natsu solo le miro confuso… aunque pudo notar una leve mancha de humedad en la ropa de Lucy, más específicamente en el pecho…

-¿Estas lactando?- pregunto…

¡CRASH!

Lucy salió al baño mientras que Natsu estaba en el piso con una mesa en la cabeza.

-Me lo merezco por preguntón- dijo adolorido.

En el baño.

Lucy se sujetaba el pecho con fuerza… su corazón palpitaba como loco y entonces dio una mirada por entre sus ropas… en su seno estaban las marcas de la mordida que Natsu le había pegado y suspiro.

-Dios… si no fuera tan idiota juraría que lo hizo a propósito- dijo sonrojada –Si que muerde duro…

En otro cuarto.

-Hum, Wendy aun no ha vuelto… bueno, hay vigilancia en el hotel si en una hora no ha regresado iré a buscarla- dijo con calma Gazille saliendo de bañarse… por lo mientras que se echaba en su cama –Es raro encontrar a mi primo aquí.

Y suspiro, al menos había podido hablar con Levy… no entendía por qué le alegraba tanto eso, pero lo hacía,… de pronto.

¡PRAS!

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe y Gazille se levanto sorprendido al ver a la pequeña figura jadeante que había abierto de una patada su puerta.

-¡GAZILLE!- exclamo una exasperada Levy.

-¡Hey porque revientas mi puerta!- exclamo él sorprendido pero Levy solo le miro.

-¡Ah ya te desnudo y se ve que te esta metiendo al lado SM!- exclamo Levy McCormic con fuerza sorprendiendo a Gazille.

-¡Pero de qué diablos estás hablando!- exclamo el sorprendido, mas, Levy solo se acercó corriendo y lo derribo.

Gazille no pudo evitar ese derribe, en primera por la fuerza con la que lo lanzaron y en segunda por la sorpresa.

Levy solo le miraba firmemente y…

-Si lo que deseas es que las chicas sean rudas contigo… ¡PUES ESTA CLARO QUE YO LO HARE PERO NO DEJARE QUE ESA #$%& ESTE CONTIGO!- exclamo y le quito la toalla a un sorprendido Gazille.

-¡Pero qué demonios!- exclamo sorprendido al quedar como dios lo trajo al mundo.- ¡Oye no hagas eso! ¡Y no me agarres ahí!

-No… ¡No me dejare ganar ante ella!- exclamo mientras qué empezaba a quitarse la ropa ante un sorprendido Gazille.

-¡Oye que lo podemos dialogar!- exclamo cuando…

-¡Ah! Eh… perdonen por interrumpir. Se escucho una voz y ambos vieron al a puerta… la pequeña Wendy Marvell les miraba –Eh… ¿Están planeando hacer niños?

-¡No es lo que crees!- exclamo Gazille empujando a Levy… y Wendy solo se puso roja al ver que Gazille se había parado… desnudo… excitado… y se desmayo.

-¡Quien es esa mocosa!- exclamo Levy mientras que Gazille se ponía una toalla y solo le miro confuso… ¿Qué diablos le había pasado a la tierna de Levy Mcgarden para que así como así se le fuera encima y tratara de violarle?

-Es Wendy, y solo te lo diré una vez… vete, no sé qué demonios te paso pero… estas muy rara- dijo él con seriedad, Levy le miro mientras qué con suavidad Gazille cargaba a la niña y ala llevaba a la cama.

-¡Pero Gazille!- exclamo ella, mas una mirada del moreno le hizo desistir… de todos modos… ¿Quién era esa niña? Era idéntica a la ninfómana de Wendy Wonder.

Levy McCormick suspiro, algo le decía que la había regado… y ahora que lo pensaba… se sonrojo… si bien era una chica muy ruda, jamás pensó en que se alocaría a tal grado por un hombre como para querer darle su virginidad… aunque… él había dicho que la niña se llamaba Wendy…

-¡Oh no, eso quiere decir que Gazille y Wendy tuvieron una hija que se llama igual que ella!- exclamo con fuerza… claro que no sabía que un par de oídos indiscretos le escuchaban.

-No…. ¿Gazille con Wendy? Eso es imposible… ella es aun una niña. A lo mejor se refiere a otra cosa- dijo Warren Roco para sí mientras que marcaba por un celular para comunicarse con Max… je, le mantendría al tanto de los chismes.

En la carretera

-¡YIHAA!- exclamaba Natsu Dragion mientras que Lissana se aferraba a su asiento.

-¡Ve más lento por dios!- exclamo ella, pero Dragion solo aumento la velocidad del Mustang riendo.

-¡ESTO ES LO MEJOR!- exclamo él, pero Lissana le miro asustada… y él le miro de reojo… la expresión asustada de la chica le recordó a la de su antigua novia… y se sintió mal… bajo un poco la velocidad –Perdón… me emocione.

-No te preocupes, pero trata de ir con precaución, pudiste provocar un accidente- dijo ella, aunque estaba consciente que a Dragion le recordaba eso la muerte de su antigua novia, sabía que no le hacía ningún favor callándolo.

-Lo siento- dijo él mientras que reducía otro poco la velocidad.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, solo recuerda comportarte un poco mejor, aquí no creo que las influencias de Ashley sirvan para sacarte de la cárcel si te detienen… eso sin contar que si la moto que llevas en el remolque se llega a dañar, nada te salvara de la ira de Ashley- dijo finalmente… y Dragion se puso verde.

-Es cierto… si su moto tiene aunque sea un rayón… me va a castrar- dijo asustado, Lissana no pudo evitar reír un poco, Dragion pensó en reclamarle… pero no pudo… le gustaba oírla reír… le recordaba a su novia fallecida –Bueno, bueno, creo que ya es suficiente imaginar que me hará Lucy si algo le pasa a su moto.

-Vamos… ella solo te golpeara un poco, pero te quiere mucho para hacerte algún daño permanente- dijo Lissana, Dragion sonrió.

-Si… ella es como la fastidiosa hermana mayor que quieres y odias a la vez- dijo él haciendo que Lissana volviera a reír- Mira, ya estamos llegando.

-Wow, es un hotel muy grande- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Sí, espero que Ashley no haya acaparado toda la habitación- dijo Lissana recordando que ella y Ashley compartían cuarto.

-Oh, no te preocupes, hasta eso, ella no gusta mucho de usar lo mejor, prefiere dejar lo mas cómodo a los demás- dijo Dragion sonriendo, Lissana asintió y ambos se dirigieron al hotel.

En eso.

-Debo de haber bebido de mas… ¿Natsu conduciendo?- dijo Cana Alberona mientras que caminaba con una bolsa repleta de botellas de jerez y de tequila –Bueno, a fin de cuentas, ya veo elefantes rosas con sombrero de charro, así que no debería de sorprenderme.

Y se marcho con calma mientras que sacaba una botella con pulque (que quien sabe de dónde había sacado) y lo bebía como si fuera agua.

-¡No lo creo! ¡Esa era Cana bebiendo!- exclamo Wendy Wonder, que después de haber dejado a su pequeña Mini me en su cuarto, pues había decidido ir a cazar machos… y se sorprendió al ver a Cana… bebiendo como cosaco –Si, no tener sexo en dos horas ya me está afectando.

-¿Disculpa?- se escucho una voz y Wendy se sonrojo… ya que la reconoció de inmediato, volteo con lentitud y miro con sorpresa a Jerall (a quien confundió con Mistgun)

-¡Profesor!- exclamo ella, él solo le miro con curiosidad… le recordaba un poco a la niña que luego iba a los festivales de la prepa a ver a Lucy… solo que mas grandecita… mucho mas grandecita… especialmente de enfrente..

-No debería decir esa clase de comentarios en la calle, alguien podría dudar de su moral- dijo Jerall, Wendy se sonrojo, si bien su reputación era conocida por todo mundo… no sabía que opinaría el profesor Mistgun de ella.

-Eh… ¿Y cómo le va profesor?- dijo ella, Jerall solo le miro, no recordaba tener a esa chica en alguna clase… tal vez le confundía de algún lado…

-Me va bien… por cierto, pareces conocerme… ¿Acaso te he dado clases alguna vez?- dijo Jerall con calma, Wendy solo bajo el rostro algo triste.

-S… si profesor… pero de seguro no me ha de haber notado- dijo ella triste, Jerall noto eso y decidió tratar de consolarla un poco.

-Hum… es raro, no tiendo a olvidar a las alumnas tan bellas… en fin, debe ser el estrés… mira, no sé como lleves tu vida, pero esa clase de comentarios podrían causarte problemas, en especial en este lugar, que tratan de levantar el turismo después de los desmanes causados por los Spring Breakers y pues… podrían llegar a detenerte- dijo él, Wendy solo le miro sonrojada y entonces Jerall sonrió –Anda, regresa a tu hotel y descansa, ya verás que te caerá de maravilla.

-Si… si profesor- dijo ella aun algo sonrojada… él le había reconocido su belleza… era un buen inicio –Ya me voy… y descanse.

Y se dio la vuelta corriendo… sin dejar de mover las caderas de un modo que el mismo Jerall se sonrojo.

-Vaya… en serio que esta muchacha si que ha crecido- dijo para si, y con calma volteo…y se encontró con una pelirroja que le miraba con unos ojos homicidas –Ah… Erza. Que gusto verte…

No término de hablar por que recibió un puñetazo en plena acara que lo mando al mundo de los sueños…

-¡Esa condenada Wendy como se atreve a coquetearle! Ah, pero ya me encargare de darle un buen castigo- dijo Knightwalker, mientras que se marchaba dejando a un inconsciente Jerall en el piso… en eso iba pasando otra persona por allí.

-¡Ah! ¡Jerall!- exclamo Erza Scarlet acercándose al inconsciente Jerall… este solo medio despertó y al ver a Erza…

-Eso… dolió… ¿Por qué me… pegaste?- dijo antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo.

Erza solo le miro confusa, pero decidió actuar, y con rapidez cargo al inconsciente Jerall (que fuerte) decidida a saber que había pasado.

Mientras tanto.

-¡Juvia está feliz!- exclamaba la chica ya vestida para su cita… y de verdad se había esmerado (la ropa de Juvia imaginen la que mejor les parezca) estaba decidida, ese día ella tendría suerte con su adorado Gray para así poder pasar unas vacaciones románticas a su lado…

-¡Allá coy Gray sama!- exclamo saliendo a toda velocidad del cuarto.

En otro lado.

Juvia Loxer estaba molesta y confundida, no entendía por qué se sentía así desde que Gray le había tratado tan indiferente, por lo que decidió ir a comer algo al restaurante Blue Pegasus… no sabía que se avecinaba una tormenta.

Gray Fullbuster estaba inquieto… desde que había visto el cuerpo desnudo de Juvia… se sentía algo excitado… bueno era obvio, le gustaban las chicas de buen cuerpo…. Suspiro, aun le extrañaba los cambios de Juvia… ¿Seria bipolar? Bueno, eso no importaba, al menos ya podría comer algo en el restaurante Blue Pegasus.

En otro lado.

-¡Si, por fin Juvia chan me hace caso!- exclamaba Gray Surge vistiéndose de gala esperando su grandiosa cita –Oh es cierto, ambos quedamos de vernos en el restaurante Blue Pegasus… sera mejor que me apresure

Y tomando una cajita salió feliz de la vida brincando como colegiala enamorada…

Pronto tendría más emociones de las que pudiera imaginar.

Continuara.

Sí, me tarde y quedo corto je, pero parecía tener una maldición, cada que trataba de seguir el fic se me iba la luz, por eso decidí que este cap lo partiera en dos para no tardar, esta primera parte fue corta y con pocos elementos, pero es transición para lo que se viene, je, que será puro despelote, mas por que verán la cita de Edo Gray y Juvia y como se encontraran con los otros Gray y Edo Juvia, je, espero me salga bien esa parte, además de que tratare de meter más NaLu en el próximo también porque aunque empecé con él, je, no pude poner todo lo que quería y en el próximo cap meteré mucho NaLu y Gruvia.

La parte de Lissana y Dragion se la dedico a Girl Hatake, je, espero que aunque corto te haya gustado.

Suerte a todos


	11. Capitulo 7: Escándalos y citas P2

**Doppelganger**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Capitulo 7: Escándalos y citas P2.**

Juvia se encontraba nerviosa… había llegado casi 30 minutos antes y esperaba ansiosa en una mesa.

-Ah… al fin podre estar con Gray sama- dijo sonriente mientras que se revisaba en un espejo, sonrió, se había esmerado en su arreglo personal, así su amado Gray estaría rendido por ella… y cuando acabaran de cenar de seguro irían a pasear y de allí a la alcoba donde… donde…

-¡Señorita está bien!- exclamo un mesero al ver que Juvia estaba literalmente echando humo por la cabeza.

-Ah… Gray sama… es usted tan ardiente- decía alucinada la Loxar.

En eso.

-Hum, este lugar se ve bastante bien- dijo Gray mientras que entraba y le asignaban un lugar.

En la entrada, Juvia Loxer miraba el establecimiento.

-Este lugar se ve agradable, espero que la comida sea buena- dijo mientras que entraba al restaurante… y sin notarlo…

-Ah al fin una cita con Juvia chan- decía un casi flotante Gray Surge mientras que recordaba el punto donde se vería con su amada Juvia

Y bailando feliz no noto que al pasar por una ventana… alguien lo miro con sorpresa.

-No… ¿Pero qué demonios tenia este vino?- dijo Gray mirando la copa mientras que solo se preguntaba si es que no se había emborrachado. –Sí, debe de ser algo como eso.

En otra mesa.

Laxus Dreyar se encontraba pensativo, desde hacia un tiempo su actitud ruda y burlona había ido menguando… claro, pronto empezarían los exámenes para la Universidad, ya no podía dársela de a matón ni de a gangster.

-Vaya mierda… pero no me queda de otra, si no entro en mi primer intento a la Universidad, no tengo ni idea de lo que a ese viejo loco se le pueda ocurrir si es que no pasaba los exámenes.

-Te vez preocupado- dijo Bixlow, a su lado Evergreen solo comía mientras que suspiraba… estaba terriblemente aburrida.

-No creo que debas de pensar en los exámenes ahora Laxus- dijo Evergreen enfadada –Así no disfrutaras nada de este viaje.

-Jum… bueno, aun recuerdas lo que paso hace dos meses- dijo él y tanto Bixlow como Evergreen se estremecieron.

-Como olvidarlo, en ese momento estabas desatado, peleándote con medio mundo, incluso acosaste a Lucy y a Levy, y terminaste metido en una bronca con Natsu y ese tipo Gazille- dijo Evergreen, Laxus solo sonrió.

-Si… que días, me sorprendió un poco el actuar de Natsu, creo que ni cuando salía con Lissana era tan posesivo- dijo el rubio.

-Ja, lo que pasa es que el muy menso aun no se da cuenta que esta coladito por la reina del Cosplay- dijo Bixlow –Je, esto es algo aburrido sin Fried.

-Vamos, déjalo disfrutar de su romance, de todos modos este es de los pocos lugares donde no saben que Mirajane es su subdirectora y puedan estar juntos- dijo Ever, entonces miro a Laxus –Me pareció muy noble lo que hiciste, renunciaste a ella para que Fried fuera feliz.

-Hum, como si fuera importante- dijo Laxus apenado, pero Ever y Bixlow sonrieron, ambos sabían que fuera de esa fachada de mafioso que tenia Laxus, era alguien que de verdad protegía a sus amigos, incluso, aunque había "cortejado" a Mirajane, al ver que Fried la quería, decidió hacerse a un lado, e incluso ayudo a Fried a confesarse., lo que sorprendió a Ever y a Bixlow.

-Oh vaya… ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- dijo Bixlow y ambos voltearon, vieron a Juvia bastante arreglada esperando a alguien en su mesa –Je, parece que la ex chic Phantom espera a alguien.

-Bueno, ella se divierte, debería de seguir su ejemplo Laxus san- dijo Evergreen.

-No tienes que ser sarcástica- dijo Laxus.

-Je, pues creo que en lo que llega su cita, me arriesgare a probar un poco con ella- dijo Bixlow.

-Hey, mejor no te metas- dijo Ever, pero Bixlow solo sonrió.

-Anda, no temas, será divertido- dijo, mas recordó algo –Oh es cierto, antes debo de ir por un poco de mi colonia especial Axe, je, con esa la traeré muerta- dijo marchándose a los sanitarios.

-Debemos evitar que vea tanto la televisión- dijo Laxus finalmente.

Mientras que eso pasaba.

Bixlow camino alegremente pensando una estrategia, sabia por comentarios que Juvia era una chica muy sentimental, quizás con algo de charada podría "seducirla"

-Oh vaya… ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- dijo viendo a Juvia mirar un menú al lado de la puerta… sonriendo se acerco "Galante"

-¿Y tu quien fregados eres?- dijo ella al ver que Bixlow se le acerco… lo que saco por completo de balance al chico…

-Eh… hey Juvia, no seas tan aguafiestas, soy el mero, mero petatero de la tribu Raijin… ¡El Gran Bixlow! Anda que ya me conoces- dijo poniendo pose genial… a lo que Juvia Loxer le miro como si viera a un briago.

-¿Te conozco de algún lado perdedor?- preguntó ella sorprendiendo a Bixlow

-Eh, hey que vamos a la misma escuela- dijo el confuso, Juvia solo le miro como quien ve a un gusano.

-No se me los nombres de las lacras, así que no me fastidies- dijo ella a lo que Bixlow se quedo frio…

Juvia solo se alejo con el ceño fruncido mientras que un derrotado y sorprendido Bixlow.

-¿Pero qué demonios fue eso?- dijo asombrado, Juvia no era de decir malas palabras o ser despectiva.

Mientras tanto.

-Jum, ¿Por qué siempre me ha de tocar una bola de mensos acosándome? Sé que soy Guapa, pero no es para exagerar- dijo y de pronto se detuvo… no lo creía… por un momento le pareció verse a sí misma pasando por una de las puertas con una expresión muy sonriente –Creo que de verdad debo de ir al doctor, veo cosas raras.

Y en eso.

-¡Juvia chan!- alcanzo a escuchar y vio a Gray Surge bastante arreglado entrar al restaurante.

-Oh vaya, parece que el maniaco volvió a su modo normal, ha eso es pesado, pero creo que seré buena con el- dijo… hasta que se percato de que Gary iba a una mesa a lo lejos -¿No me habrá visto?

Y se acerco un poco hasta que escucho las voces

-¡Oh es hermoso Gray sama- dijo una voz que a la Loxer le pareció familiar.

-¿Mi voz?- dijo confusa y con precaución se acerco por una esquina para que no la vieran…

En otra mesa, Gray Fullbuster se encontraba algo confuso… primero se vio a si mismo en una ventana y de pronto se escucho a si mismo diciendo "Juvia Chan".

-¿Qué demonios me bebí?- dijo mirando la botella de Cerveza "Marranito" –Ya sabía que debía de comprar una original y no una adulterada.

Sin embargo, seguía escuchando su voz… y de pronto escucho la de Juvia… decidió entonces ir a ver.

Se levanto y camino al lado de uno de los muros del restaurante…

Y se encontró de cara con Juvia.

-¿Juvia?- dijo él con sorpresa, esta volteo y le miro con sorpresa…

-¿Gray?- dijo asombrada -¿Pero cómo es posible? Estabas allá y luego acá… ¿Cuándo chingados te cambiaste de ropa?- dijo ella a lo que Gray le miro confuso.

-No me he cambiado nada… ¿Y por qué andes de nuevo de lépera?- dijo él molesto.

-¿Le estas alzando la voz a Juvia? Vaya que de nuevo te volvieron a salir lo huevos- dijo ella mientras qué Gray le miraba enfadado… y no se percataron de qué eran el espectáculo del restaurante.

En otro lado.

-Auch- dijo Jerall despertando, Erza se percato y rápidamente fue a atenderlo.

-Jerall, gracias a dios, ¿Quién fue el que te dejo así?- pregunto Erza preocupada este solo se sacudió la cabeza y al verla… solo se echo a atrás.

-¡Hey calma las ansias!- fue lo que dijo desconcertando a Erza -¿Por qué me pegaste?

-¿Yo? Jerall debes de estar algo confundido, no te pegue ni nada, te encontré tirado en la calle- dijo ella confusa, Jerall le miro…

-Pero si tú me diste un puñetazo… después de encontrar a esa alumna buenota- dijo el… y Erza solo le miro con una mirada ensombrecida.

-¿Cuál alumna buenota?- ´preguntó ella.

-Ah, eh… no tanto así, solo que… pues, no tenias que molestarte tanto, solo le daba recomendaciones…. No era para que me pegaras tan fuerte- dijo él, Erza aunque algo enfadada seguía confusa.

-Jerall, yo no te he golpeado, aunque te lo merezcas, ya te dije que te encontré en el piso- dijo ella molesta, Jerall solo se rasco la cabeza.

-¿Segura? ¿Hu? Un momento, esta no es mi habitación asignada- dijo al mirar a los lados y Erza se sonrojo.

-Eh… como estabas inconsciente te traje a mi cuarto- dijo ella nerviosa, Jerall solo le miro y sonrió.

-Oh, vaya, bueno, si tanto querías que pasara la noche en tu cuarto ¿Por qué no me lo pediste amablemente en vez de pegarme?- dijo el. Erza se puso tan roja como su cabello.

-Yo…. Yo no te pegue ¡Y no fue por eso que te traje!- exclamo toda apenada mientras que Jerall se reía.

-Ok… ok, pero de todos modos, debo de irme, de verdad, no quiero que te aloques de nuevo- dijo él mientras qué salía del cuarto –Ya sabes, si deseas traerme a tu cuarto que sea por las buenas.

-¡No es eso!- exclamo Erza toda sonrojada.

En otra parte.

-Ya Lucy, de verdad lo siento- dijo Natsu mientras que la rubia solo suspiro.

-Ya, fue un error porque dormías… pero por favor no vuelvas a hacerlo… muerdes muy duro- dijo ella mientras que Natsu sonreía.

-Je, disculpa, es que eran tan blanditos que no podía dejar de pensar en un delicioso platillo- dijo Natsu… y Lucy se puso roja –¿Estás bien? Te pusiste toda roja.

-Eh, si claro- dijo ella mientras qué el pequeño Happy ronroneaba como si se riera, Lucy podría jurar que si el gato halara de seguro andaría diciendo algo como "Te Guuuussssta"

-Veo que la han pasado bien princesa- dijo una voz y ambos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía la voz… y vieron a Virgo con una cámara de video.

-¡Virgo!- exclamo Lucy mientras que Virgo le hacia una señal de victoria.

-¿Y esa cámara?- pregunto Natsu.

-Ha es solo una de las que puse para grabarlos cuando hagan cosas intimas y poder poner los videos en Facebook- dijo Virgo con toda la calma del mundo.

-¡Que!- exclamo Lucy.

-¿Cosas sucias? Pero si aquí está muy limpio- dijo Natsu confuso.

-Natsu, no traes de entenderla… y tu, quita las cámaras esas o… -dijo Lucy pero Virgo le interrumpió.

-¿Me castigara?- dijo con seriedad.

-Si claro, como si eso te fuera a molestar… mira, mejor ve de regreso a tu cuarto- dijo Lucy, Virgo le miro.

-Ya veo, desean estar a solas para hacer "cosas" bien, Princesa, recuerde que no deben de hacer tanto ruido, las paredes oyen y podrían sacarlos por faltas a la moral- dijo Virgo con seriedad.

-¡Ya lárgate!- exclamo la rubia mientras que Natsu solo le miraba confuso.

-¿De qué cosas habla?- pregunto Natsu, aunque algo en su mente se hacia una idea.

-No le hagas caso, Virgo solo dice cosas raras- dijo Lucy mientras que Natsu le miraba.

-Hum, pues a mí me sonó como a algo de eso que pasa en las novelas que le he robado a Erza- dijo Natsu con calma, Lucy solo le miro.

-Cuando Erza se entere de eso te va a matar -dijo ella, Natsu solo sudo frio.

-Je… ¿Pero no le dirás verdad?- dijo el asustado, Lucy solo le sonrió.

-Claro que no, si lo hago capaz que también me castiga a mi- dijo ella.

-¡Qué bueno que no lo harás! ¡Eres la mejor!- dijo él y ella se sonrojo levemente.

.Bueno, de todos modos, ahorita ya no podre dormir al menos un rato, ¿Quieres ir a pasear?- dijo Lucy, y Natsu le sonrió.

-Je, está bien- dijo el y ambos decidieron ir a comer algo sin saber que les pasarían cosas raras en el camino.

En otra parte.

-¡No pueden sacarnos así!- exclamo Gray Fullbuster.

-¡Es cierto, no sean desconsiderados con sus clientes!- decía Juvia Loxer mientras que un enfurruñado Hibiki Lantis solo les miraba.

-Ya les dije, no pueden hacer escándalos en este restaurante y menos con ese léxico de camionero ebrio que se cargan- dijo enfadado. Juvia y Gray solo bufaron y salieron echando pestes.

-No entiendo porque tenias que decir esa bola de leperadas- dijo Gray.

-¡Óyeme que solo estaba sorprendida baboso!- dijo ella Gray se detuvo y le miro molesto.

-Mira, me vale un pepino como estés, no es motivo para que… -dijo pero la mirada sorprendida de la Loxer le interrumpió.

-No puede… ser- dijo ella, Gray volteo y se quedo de piedra…

Y es que por la ventana del restaurante podían verse a sí mismos chalando amenamente…

-¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Qué carajos estoy haciendo allí?- dijo Gray confuso. Juvia estaba en las mismas…

¡SPLASH!

-¡Les dije que se fueran que espantan a los clientes- dijo Hibiki lanzándoles una cubetada tras otra de agua… o de algo muy parecido pero no muy agradable…

-¡QUE FREGADOS NOS LANZASTE!- exclamaron ambos y se percataron de que habían mas cubetas… así que ni lentos ni perezosos salieron disparados de allí… separándose en el camino sin saber que ambos iban al mismo hotel… aun con la confusión en sus cabezas.

¿Qué demonios era lo que pasaba?

En el restaurante.

-¡Oye? ¿Qué no los habías echado?- dijo Ren Akatsuki mirando a Juvia Loxar y Gray Surge charlando animadamente, pero Hibiki sonrió.

-No eran los mismos, no lo se, solo se parecen, pero ya sabes que soy bueno para diferenciar al la gente- dijo Hibiki.

-A ya veo- dijo Ren mientras que iba a tomar las ordenes de la peculiar pareja feliz.

En un cuarto del hotel.

-No se que fregados me lanzaron… pero apesta… ¿Qué demonios habrá sido eso? Juvia no entiende nada- dijo la Locxer mientras que se desnudaba para darse un baño… de pronto se detuvo -¿Sera alguna especie de alucinación causada por haber rechazado y tratado mal a ese baboso de Gray? No… ¡Eso es imposible!- exclamo sonrojada… aunque

El ver esa escena de un Gray y una Juvia charlando alegres… le pareció algo un poco… tierno…

-No… debo de haber pescado alguna enfermedad, no puedo creer que por un momento pensé en… no mejor me doy un balo- dijo metiéndose ala regadera y abriendo el agua de golpe -¡ESTA HELADA!

En otra parte del hotel.

-¡Donde esta Lucy Heartfilia!- exclamaba un alocado Caprico/Zoldeo mientras que buscaba el cuarto de la rubia… sin saber que lamentaría esa decisión.

EN otro.

-Oye… parece que se nos paso la mano- dijo Rustyrose mientras que Azuma asentía… y es que en el piso, Edo Caprico estaba babeando todo drogado por las pastillas que le habían metido.

-Hum… es extraño, Caprico jamás había actuado tan raro será mejor buscara Ultear- dijo mientras que salía –Vigílalo

-Si, si, tú no te preocupes- dijo Rusty mientras qué consideraba que había algo raro en este Caprico.

La situación se mueve, y el engranaje rodo… nadie imaginaba que en ese momento ciertos encuentros y ciertas cosas iban a pasar…

Pero eso es parte del próximo capítulo.

Continuara.

Je, si, sé que me tarde mucho para tan poco, pero es que entre la labor de Radio, el trabajo y un pequeño bloqueo, pues no podía escribir (eso sin contar falta de tiempo)

Dejo esto por el momento y espero no tardar tanto para el próximo capítulo. Espero no decepcionarles y tratar de ser más divertido el próximo.

Suerte y Feliz año 2012


	12. AVISO DE AYUDA

AVISO IMPORTANTE

Este fic estaba teniendo problemas de producción por el uso de personajes, pero gracias a mi amiga Girl Hatake (la autora de Instituto FT) ya hay algunas nuevas ideas para revivirlo, lo que si es que habrá un cambio, ya que se usara el guion original que ya se tenia planeado originalmente por ende, el LoEdoLu y El EdoNaLi ya no se darán (ya que originalmente estas parejas serian puestas como un regalo, pero la misma amiga me pidió que mejor se usara el guion original) lo que permitirá que pueda usar la idea original y se usaran algunos aspectos mas actuales permitiendo el mejor trabajo de ese fic.

Espero poder reactualizar en un par de semanas, espero me disculpen por la tardanza lo que si es que pido su apoyo a todos con ideas para laborar mejor la cantidad de personajes.

Bien ¡SE ABRE LA LLUVIA DE IDEAS!


	13. Capitulo 8: Error de calculo

**Doppelganger**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Capitulo 8: Error de cálculo.**

**Quiero pedir una disculpa por la tardanza, el fic se está reestructurando pero agradezco mucho el apoyo de todos en especial de Girl Hatake y de Mikoblue que me dio buenas ideas**

**Este es un cap corto para celebrar el regreso y pronto verán la reestructuración total**

Lucy y Natsu caminaban por los pasillos del hotel charlando de frivolidades, no sabían que ese paseo les traería muchas cosas interesantes.

-Ya veo, así que eso paso cuando vivías en Inglaterra- dijo Natsu –Je, debió ser divertido.

-Pues… algo, pero papá siempre echaba a perder las cosas- dijo Lucy sonriéndole, Natsu le miro y sonrió a la vez, no sabía porque pero con Lucy se sentía muy bien… en paz, como si no necesitase nada mas

-Eh… Lucy hace rato te veías decaída… ¿Deseas contarme el por qué estas así?- dijo Natsu preocupado, Lucy solo le miro.

-No es nada Natsu, no te preocupes por ello- dijo ella con calma.

-Lucy, te conozco, sé que algo te molesta- dijo Natsu con más seriedad.

-En serio Natsu, solo ando algo cansada- dijo ella, mas Natsu no se la tragaba toda esa idea, podía ser algo lento pero sabía que Lucy se sentía mal, no sabía cómo lo sabía, pero lo sabía.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, alguien les seguía.

-A… al fin la encontré… Heartfilia- decía un alocado hombre cabra mientras que sonriendo les seguía entre las sombras.

Mientras tanto

Ashley caminaba pensativa, aun se preguntaba qué diablos le había pasado, suspiro mientras uqe checaba su reloj.

-¿A dónde demonios esta Dragion?- dijo para si molesta mientras que esperaba a Draguion y a Strauss…

Suspiro, le sorprendía el enorme parecido de Lissana con Lisanna aun … en si esperaba que ella le ayudara a Dragion a superar la perdida… aunque algo que le dijo la hermana de Lisanna le extrañaba aun…

FLASHBACK

"_-Lucy… no creo que deberías de alentarlos, Natsu necesita superar el pasado, no buscarle un reemplazo, a mi ella me recuerda a mi hermana fallecida, pero no la uso para reemplazarla y creo que es cruel que permitas que Dragion lo haga… además, los conozco de mucho a los dos y sé que si dejas que esto se dé, sufrirás más de lo que piensas- decía Mirajane con seriedad_

_-Pero Mira… él es solo como un patético hermanito para mí- decía Ashley con calma, mas Mirajane le miro y solo suspiro._

_-¿De verdad crees eso?- dijo ella con un tono que Ashley solo le miro con confusión –Ashley… te aseguro que cuando te des cuenta de la verdad será muy tarde… y no deseo que sufras._

_-Mira, si ellos dos salen estaré feliz, Natsu al fin podrá superar su trauma y es obvio que él ayudara a Lissana a superar sus problemas con su anterior novio- dijo ella sonriéndole… pero con un pequeño tic se notaba en ella._

_-Bueno… no es mi deber salvarte de tu peor error… pero no quiero que después vengas llorando porque dejaste ir tu mejor oportunidad de ser feliz- dijo marchándose y dejando a Ashley consternada._

_-No… no le hagas caso, él es como un hermano, un fastidioso hermanito que necesita ser cuidado, Mira solo esta blofeando, yo se lo que es mejor para él y para mi- dijo con decisión… sin notar que algo en su interior crujió como si se rompiera…"_

Fin Flashback

-Esa Mira diciendo solo estupideces… es más, le probare lo contrario, apoyare a Natsu y Lissana para estar juntos y en el camino me encontrare una buena pareja aquí, es más, aunque sea un revolcón de una noche- dijo sonriente… aunque algo sonrojada por lo último… ya que aunque todos la creyeran ya experimentada… la verdad es que Ashley era virgen… si había tenido sus momentos con algunos chicos, pero jamás llego a la copula… es mas, termino huyendo y si su reputación se mantuvo fue porque tuvo que patear algunos traseros para que nadie hablara…

-Soy patética- dijo para si mientras que sonreía con tristeza.

Entonces vio un Mustang acercarse llevando un semi remolque y sonrió.

-¡Ashley lamentamos la tardanza!- exclamo Lissana bajando.

-No me digas… Natsu se puso de loco a correr de nuevo- dijo Ashley ante lo que Lissana solo le miro apenada y en el auto Dragion solo reia… -Hey Dragion ¡Bajate que te voy a regañar!

-Eh, Anda Ashley, no es para tanto, además te la traje sana y salva- decía Dragion desde el auto y Ashley solo le miro con una venita resaltándole en la cabeza.

-Lissana… linda, por favor ponte esto- dijo poniéndole unos audífonos… y Lissana suspiro, ya se imaginaba que venía… Ashley le puso los audífonos a un buen volumen mientras que iba al auto y…

Escena de violencia no apta para menores

Lissana solo suspiro mientras que veía al noqueado Dragion en el suelo y Ashley solo apapachaba a su Harley Davison.

-La verdad es que después de tanto tiempo aun no entiendo qué relación tiene ese par- dijo Lissana mientras que Dragion solo se quejaba de lo mal que lo trataba Ashley… le pareció muy tierno aunque por más que lo intentara no los entendía… cuando los conoció pensó que eran novios, pero constantemente ambos lo negaban con fuerza.

Después fue conociéndolos más y veía en Dragion a un chico dulce y amable, lo que ella había deseado en Natsu Dragneel… pero había algo que no le cuadraba… algo que le hacía pensar que esto era más bien como una obsesión…

Ashley le agradaba mucho, contrario a lo que muchos pensaran, era mucho más tímida de lo que se pensara, no tímida en vestir 8pues Ashley estaba muy orgullosa de su cuerpo) sino tímida en sus sentimientos.

Lissana era una de las pocas que sabían que Ashley era virgen… se entero de casualidad en una charla que habían tenido en las pocas veces que había visitado la casa de la Ashley… un juego de preguntas que llego a tal extremo que Lucy termino soltando toda la sopa… eso la sorprendió, sabiendo que Ashley también había tenido su buena dotación de novios pero jamás permitió que nadie se propasara… lo que hizo que aun a la edad que tenia siguiese siendo Virgen.

-Ashley ya no seas tan cruel con el pobre- dijo Lissana suspirando.

-Lo intentare… peor ahora se merecía el castigo por tardarse tanto trayéndose a mi linda Harley- dijo Ashley y Lissana suspiro.

-Al menos se la traje- dijo Dragion de nuevo en su Mustang y en la voz mas baja que pudo para no ser escuchado… peor fallo.

-¡Preparete para arrepentirte de tus palabras Dragion!- exclamo Ashley y Dragion con m,iedo encendio su auto y arranco.

-¡Yo mejor huyo, nos vemos después Lissana!- exclamo mientras que Ashley se lanzaba a la persecución después de lanzarle una llave a Lissana y decirle cual era su habitación de ambas.

-¡No huyas Dragion acepta tu castigo como hombre!- decía persiguiéndoles.

-Esos dos… espero que no terminen en la cárcel de nuevo- dijo y vio el hotel. –Bien, es hora de ir a mi habitación.

Y se encamino a su cuarto.

Si notar que en otra parte.

-¡Como es que hice esto!- decía Levy McCormick en su habitación… casi había violado a Gajeel sin contar que una niña pequeña les había visto, y al parecer Gajeel se había enfadado… peor algo clickeo en su cabeza -¡ESTO DEBE DE SER OBRA DE WENDY WONDER! ¡JURO QUE LE VOY A DAR UNA LECCION A ESA ROBANOVIOS!

Y armada con una llave de tuercas salió pidiendo sangre de cierta muchacha de cabellos azul oscuro.

En una clínica.

-Le digo señorita su nivel de alcohol en la sangre es nulo y tampoco posee ninguna enfermedad que la haga ver alucinaciones- decía un medico

-¡Pero le juro que me vi a mi misma!- decía Juvia Lockser con seriedad.

-A lo mejor fue algo del momento, quizás algún remordimiento o culpa- decía el médico.

Juvia solo bajo el rostro y recordó lo mal que trataba a Gray Surge… ¿Seria cierto que es remordimiento?

-Oh quizás podría ser su Doppelganger, quien sabe, lo que si es que está perfectamente bien… ande, vaya a disfrutar de la playa y vera que en poco se le pasara- decía el Doctor mientras que Juvia solo salía de la clínica.

-¿Otra persona con alucinaciones?- dijo una enfermera.

-Si Arania, otra persona que dice haber visto a si mismo- dijo el doctor sacando una botella de su escritorio.

-Bueno, ya sabe que el verano aloca a mucha gente doctor Bacchus- dijo la enfermera Arania mientras que Bacchus solo bufaba de que sería un pesado verano.

Continuara.

Ok, no fue muy largo pero agradezco el apoyo y las ideas enviadas por MP, de seguro podre trabajar más rápido con ellas aunque claro que debo de revisar ciertas cosas que puse antes.

Lo que si es que me percate de que la pareja más desarrollada es el cuadrado de las Juvias y los Grays je, por ende trabajare para desarrollar más el resto de las parejas, aclaro que si bien puede que aparezcan los de Sabertooth ellos no tendrían una contraparte, y so o serán para dar pie a escenas cómicas.

Suerte y una disculpa por la enorme tardanza.


	14. AVISO DE REBOOT

AVISO IMPORTANTE

Por motivos de Fuerza Mayor, este fic será Cancelado y Rebooteado.

O sea, tendremos el fic pero Reestructurado para con ello eliminar aspectos que se habían "Atorado" por el exceso de personajes, eso si, les dire, muchos personajes Edos ya no aparecerán y se reducirá la plantilla para así poder evitar la saturación y que sea mas fácil de trabajar

Espero les agrade el Reboot de DOPPELGANGER que vendrá en un par de Semanas

Suerte


End file.
